<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buckley's Bouquets by awashleyno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595405">Buckley's Bouquets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awashleyno/pseuds/awashleyno'>awashleyno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buckley's Bouquets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Florist Buck, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious boys are oblivious, Pining, buck has a crush, ice cream day!!!, like major... major pining, madney wedding!!!, photobooth shenanigans!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awashleyno/pseuds/awashleyno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where Buck owns a flower shop and manages to develop a huge, massive, ridiculous crush on a handsome firefighter that comes in for a visit one day.</p>
<p>Or, 5 times Eddie gives flowers to other people and the 1 time he gives them to Buck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buckley's Bouquets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Abuela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO my pal asked me for a buddie meet cute fic for her bday and.. a monster happened, as per usual.. i have all the others planned out but not written yet so please bear with me, but expect them to come!! and know i’ve also never done a longer fic before so this could be.. a disaster. LETS GO.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not often he has people come into the shop, most customers choosing to call in orders for flowers, so when people <em>do</em>, Buck takes notice. Though, there’s absolutely no way he could’ve missed the pair that walk in his door then, a man and a young boy, his crutches clicking against the ground, though certainly not slowing him down any.</p>
<p>
And he’s got to be just about the cutest kid Buck has ever seen, wandering around the shop with a look of concentration so <em>serious</em>, piquing Buck’s interest even more than the man trailing behind him. Which, no.. that’s a lie, because Buck has <em>never</em> seen someone so breathtakingly handsome in his entire life. It renders him speechless — not that he was even talking in the first place, but if he had been.. yeah, <em>no words</em> — his eyes darting continuously back to him in a way he hopes isn’t creepy.</p>
<p>
It’s just, like, how can he not look? The guy’s literally the real life embodiment of long, tan, and handsome and, when Buck looks at the shirt he’s donning, god.. he’s a <em>firefighter</em>? As if he didn’t literally have everything going for him already, of course he’s also going to play at Buck’s hero complex.</p>
<p>
Though, he should really snap out of it and go help them, do his <em>job</em>, even though it looks like the little man certainly seems to have a course of action already as he weaves carefully, purposefully through the shop. He’s got far more determination and certainty in his eyes than Firefighter Handsome, whose face is scrunched up now, obviously lost — seriously, how is he making even <em>that</em> look attractive? — as he trails after Little Man. It’s times like these that Buck is glad no one can hear his inner monologue, given the trouble it would get him into on a daily basis.</p>
<p>
Finally, Buck breaks away from behind the counter, giving himself his usual pep talk as he goes: he’s got this, words are a thing he can use, no handsome man is going to ruin his customer service.</p>
<p>
“Hi there,” Buck greets, a warm smile in place as he approaches the pair, unsure of who is really in charge here, given the way Little Man is still leading, “can I help you?”</p>
<p>
“Hi, yeah, that would be great,” Firefighter Handsome says, practically breathing a sigh of relief that definitely is not helping Buck’s runaway thoughts.</p>
<p>
“Sure thing. What’s the special occasion?” Buck asks, his smile somewhat fond as he glances down towards Little Man, who’s still observing the flowers with such intensity it reminds Buck of himself, when he first realized how <em>awesome</em> plants were.</p>
<p>
“Abuela’s in the hospital,” Little Man says, making Buck’s stomach drop. Shit, he’s already gone and put his foot in his mouth, hasn’t he?</p>
<p>
“<em>Oh</em>.. Oh, okay, I’m sorry to hear that,” Buck backtracks, his expression shifting with his words, sympathetic, apologetic.</p>
<p>
“It’s okay,” Firefighter Handsome says, his hand coming up to disappear into Little Man’s curls as he adds: “Us Diaz’s are tough cookies, aren’t we, Chris?”</p>
<p>
This makes Little Man — Chris, then, he’s got a name now — look up and grin, the force of it practically blinding, his glasses somewhat askew after he nods his agreement.</p>
<p>
“Flowers always make people feel better, too,” Chris informs Buck, bringing a warmth to his chest that has his smile coming back, endeared.</p>
<p>
“That’s what I always say,” Buck agrees, “and we’ve got some for every occasion. But.. something tells me, you’ve already got a master plan.” Buck kneels down to get on Chris’s level, raising an eyebrow and pitching his voice lower, as if they’re sharing a secret with one another — as if Firefighter Handsome can’t hear every word; he obviously can, if his amused smile is anything to go by.</p>
<p>
“Abuela’s favorite color is yellow,” Chris informs Buck, picking up on their game immediately, his own voice a whisper to match, “and we even have a gift to go in it. Dad, show him!” Chris drops any ruse they’d been playing at as he turns to his father, Buck’s eyebrow lifting as he glances towards the man in question.</p>
<p>
Which, yup, definitely not something he needs to do — be looking at Firefighter Handsome from down on his knees, not when his mind has always had a tendency to wander. At least he’s saved from that particular disaster by Chris’s Dad pulling a small stuffed bee from his back pocket to show Buck.</p>
<p>
“It says <em>bee well</em>, y’know, ‘cause it’s a bee!” Chris informs Buck and he’s sure their grins are matching in their force as he finally stands, nodding.</p>
<p>
“I do love a good pun,” Buck informs, reaching out towards the stuffed bee in question with a soft, “may I?”</p>
<p>
Firefighter Handsome nods and Buck takes it from him, ignoring the ridiculous way his heart stutters in his chest as their fingers just barely brush. Jesus, it’s like he’s in high school again, back when he’d accidentally bumped into his crush in the hallway and was pretty sure he’d been seconds away from true heart palpitations just because they’d <em>touched arms</em>.</p>
<p>
“Y’know what,” Buck says, “I’ve got just the idea.” He grins down at Chris, then looks up towards Firefighter Handsome again — he should probably ask his name, or would that be weird? — gesturing towards the front counter. “I can get it done for you now, if you’d like?”</p>
<p>
“Can I watch?” Chris asks, dragging Buck’s attention back again, to see the excited, curious look in his eyes, an air to him that tells Buck he’d be bouncing in place if he could. He totally gets it, has been there himself many times.</p>
<p>
“As long as that’s okay with Dad, it’s okay with me,” Buck assures, the pair of them glancing towards Firefighter Handsome.. Dad.. <em>him</em>, at the same time.</p>
<p>
“Geez, like I could say no to this,” Firefighter Handsome answers, waving his hand between the pair of them, “be my guest.”</p>
<p>
And Buck suddenly gets it, as he walks Chris through the shop, picking flowers as they go and talking him through it: how he must’ve looked as a kid. The excitement, the curiosity, the enraptured look on the young boy’s face as Buck shows him how to arrange the flowers so they can all be seen, so they frame his little stuffed bee perfectly.</p>
<p>
He’s not even sure of how much time has passed, how long he’s been talking, working with Chris, only that by the time he looks back at Firefighter Handsome, he’s met with a look of fondness — something his parents had never worn when Buck used to get lost like this. Buck catches the man’s eyes and sees something there, like he’s grateful, and Buck can’t help but wonder if this is something Chris doesn’t often get.</p>
<p>
“Dad, look!” Chris shouts, breaking Buck out of his thoughts, his attention turning back to the young boy in question as he backs away, giving the little family room to look at the finished product.</p>
<p>
“It’s perfect, buddy,” Firefighter Handsome answers, making Buck’s eyes squeeze shut as he turns away, dragging in a deep breath. Of course he's adorable with his son, <em>of course</em>.</p>
<p>
“If it’s to your liking I can ring you up now.. get you back to your Abuela,” Buck finally musters, gathering the bouquet in his hands carefully, holding it out towards Chris’s Dad.</p>
<p>
“It’s perfect,” comes the man’s answer, his eyes practically fucking sparkling like a Disney princess, which is hardly fair. Though, fitting, given the fluttering going on in Buck’s stomach at the wide grin on his face.</p>
<p>
“Great!” Buck says, ignoring the high pitched tone of his voice, something he’ll be embarrassed about later when he recounts the story to Maddie, bringing his hands quickly back to himself after the bouquet is lifted from them, so he can settle the bill for the man, get him on his way and out of Buck’s hair before he does something stupid like spill his soul and ask him for a cup of fucking <em>tea</em> or something — because this is totally <em>not</em> a fairytale. </p>
<p>
“She’s gonna love it,” Chris says, calming the frantic storm in Buck’s chest, making him smile happily as he gives the man his total, takes his card in return. And maybe, just maybe, he’s glad for that, because now he finally knows his name: Edmundo. Fitting, oddly enough.</p>
<p>
“And you can tell her you helped make it,” Buck says, soft, leaning over the counter to wink at Chris, again donning a grin to match the young boy’s.</p>
<p>
“Thank you so much,” Firefighter Handsome — Edmundo — says, bringing Buck’s attention back helplessly, “this’ll be much better than the sad flowers you get in the hospital gift shop.”</p>
<p>
“Any time,” Buck assures, handing the man his card back, smiling kindly, “it’s my job.” </p>
<p>
“No, really.. Buck,” Edmundo goes on, eyes dropping down to his name tag to have gotten his name, making Buck’s heart skip a beat just to hear it come from his lips, “Pretty sure you just made my kid’s day.”</p>
<p>
“Well..” Buck clears his throat, a blush settling in on his cheeks as he rocks back on his heels, that speechlessness finally kicking in as he musters a shy smile. “I’m always happy to help.”</p>
<p>
“See ya later, Buck!” Chris practically shouts, making Buck chuckle softly, his head tilting towards the young boy as he dons a soft smile.</p>
<p>
“Bye, Chris,” Buck answers, watching the pair slowly start to retreat, his eyes flitting towards Edmundo, “I hope your Abuela feels better soon.” </p>
<p>
“Thank you, Buck,” Edmundo answers, a soft hint in his eyes, a smile on his face as he holds the door open for Chris, “we’ll probably be back. I think someone likes you.”</p>
<p>
And Buck just about melts to the floor as Edmundo winks at him, leaving Buck with that as the door falls shut behind him, the only noise after that being the thunk of his forehead down against the counter.</p>
<p>
He really does hope they come back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chimney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What about this one?”</p>
<p>

Buck glances over to the small screen of his phone where it’s perched against a nearby vase, checking on the shirt Maddie is holding up. She’s got a date tonight and wants Buck’s advice on what to wear, as if she isn’t going to totally disregard it and pick something she never even shows him — it’s how it always winds up.</p>
<p>

“The stripes are too close together. You wanna make him fall over because he gets dizzy looking at the thing?” Buck asks, carefully tucking another flower into the bouquet he’s working on. It truly is an art, even if people don’t seem to realize it.</p>
<p>

“I mean, I do want him to fall for me,” Maddie counters, making Buck groan, as if he’s not ten times worse than she is on a daily basis. There’s no doubt at all that they’re related.</p>
<p>

“Mads, you two have been dating for ages now, you don’t need an outfit to make him do that. Besides, you’re a Buckley, all you gotta do is smile at him,” Buck assures his sister, attention back on his phone as he flashes his best charming smile.</p>
<p>

“Oh, like you smiled at the handsome firefighter?” Maddie quips, setting the shirt aside as she grabs her phone, suddenly closer to the screen — close enough that Buck can see the teasing glint in her eyes.</p>
<p>

Buck’s own eyes narrow in return as he scoffs, leaning back against the wall behind him and crossing his arms as he huffs out an indignant, “That’s totally different!”</p>
<p>

“Right,” Maddie says, rolling her eyes, “because you totally <em>didn’t</em> want him to fall head over heels for you?”</p>
<p>

“That’s not even slightly—”</p>
<p>

Buck’s cut off from saying anything more by the jangle of the bell over the door going off, his eyes instantly jumping up to see who’s walking in. His face must do a <em>thing</em>, because Maddie is suddenly gasping, far before Buck can even process the fact that the topic of their conversation has just waltzed right into his shop. Again.</p>
<p>

“Oh my god, is that him?” Maddie asks, not even slightly quiet, making Buck jolt and grab for his phone.</p>
<p>

“I gotta go, I gotta go,” Buck hisses, even despite his sister’s protests, her — again, <em>all too loud</em> — demands to get a sneak peek at the hottie with the body; which Buck definitely did <em>not</em> call him, thank you very much. He all but throws his phone aside after ending the call, heart pounding and palms already feeling sweaty with nerves, all in the hope that the man didn’t hear a word his sister just said.</p>
<p>

He used to be <em>good</em> at this shit, suave and charming and capable of handling himself in the face of attractive people. But that was <em>before</em>, back when all he cared about was finding someone to fall into bed with; or, the nearest surface that would hold them up. Definitely not important, nor something he needs to be thinking about in the face of a customer. A very handsome, muscular customer.</p>
<p>

“Welcome back,” Buck finally speaks up, walking out from behind the counter, tucking his hands into his pockets as he goes. Anything else he’s been working on can wait, this is far more important.</p>
<p>

“Mm, you remember me?” Handsome Firefighter — Edmundo — asks, flashing a smile that has Buck feeling weak in the knees already.</p>
<p>

“I never forget a face,” Buck confirms — especially not one as handsome as his.</p>
<p>

“Well, aren’t you a savvy business owner,” Edmundo counters, that glowing, unfair smile still gracing his lips as he comes to a stop a little ways in front of Buck.</p>
<p>

“I do try,” Buck answers, a shy smile on his face, dragging in a deep breath before he adds: “Did the flowers go over well?” That’s what’s important, after all; definitely <em>not</em> Buck’s attempts to stay cool in the face of this handsome stranger.</p>
<p>

“Oh, she loved them,” Edmundo confirms, nodding, “Chris was so excited to hand them over. He even made sure to tell her what each of them was.. I think you would’ve been impressed.”</p>
<p>

And it’s a lot to hear, making his head duck down and a small chuckle fall past his lips: to know that this man he doesn’t even properly know <em>anything</em> about might’ve thought of him in that moment, all because he’d picked his shop to buy flowers in.</p>
<p>

“Well, he was a very good listener, I can’t take all the credit,” Buck plays off, shrugging his shoulders. He’s never been all that good at taking compliments, probably a byproduct of his parents always telling him he was never enough, that nothing he ever did was good enough. It’s ridiculous, really, that can’t even accept one to this day, over his own business practice.</p>
<p>

“Or he had a great teacher,” Edmundo’s voice cuts in, genuine, making Buck’s eyes lift from the floor to the other man, to the kind smile on his lips. What the hell is even happening here?</p>
<p>

“So,” Buck says, clearing his throat, after spending a beat too long staring at the man’s mouth, “what can I do for you today, Mr. Diaz?”</p>
<p>

The name brings a chuckle and a head shake from the man before him, teeth digging into his bottom lip as Edmundo casts his eyes downwards.</p>
<p>

“You can call me Eddie,” he offers, lifting his head back up, again taking Buck’s breath away instantly at how utterly, unfairly breathtaking he looks. Hell, even in his mind he’s getting tongue tied. It’s fucking ridiculous.</p>
<p>

“Alright.. Eddie,” Buck begins, as if they’re two old pals by now, nonchalant as ever, “what brings you here today?”</p>
<p>

“Uh, my friend?” Eddie says, making Buck’s eyebrow raise in curiosity, like Eddie’s not certain that’s really why. “I mean, yeah, definitely my friend. He’s working down to the wire today and he’s got a date with his girl later and wanted something nice for her and since I’m working the night shift I offered to bring them to him, and.. yeah, so.. my friend.”</p>
<p>

Buck’s grinning by the time Eddie’s done stumbling through his explanation, in a way that makes him even more endeared by him, as if that’s even possible. He’s already a little backed up on orders, but how is he supposed to let him down? He’s doing this for a friend, after all, and Buck.. Well, Buck is a sucker for helping anyone and everyone who could use a hand; maybe even to a fault, really.</p>
<p>

“This <em>friend</em> of yours, he give you any clues as to what his lady might want?” Buck asks, tilting his head with a chuckle as he watches Eddie scramble to pull out his phone, Buck’s eyes dropping down to his hands as he watches the man swipe through it. Yup, very distracting.</p>
<p>

“Um, he said she loves daisies?” Again, Eddie’s tone suggests he’s not so certain, making Buck’s lips twitch as he turns on his heel.</p>
<p>

“Lucky for you, I know just the thing,” Buck informs him, waving for the man to follow after him, not bothering to look behind and make sure that he is.</p>
<p>

It really is rather lucky that Eddie had come in now, after he’d been on the phone with Maddie. He always puts together a bouquet when he’s on with her, always of daisies, <em>her favorite</em>. Whatever fates had managed to come together in the universe to make this happen, Buck is pretty impressed by. The only downside is, it means less time spent in Eddie’s company.</p>
<p>

“Tada,” Buck announces, gesturing towards the bouquet sitting on his counter, a smattering of white daisy spray chrysanthemums and red alstroemeria, greenery thrown in here and there to fluff it up and make it look nice. “It’s like I knew you’d be coming.”  </p>
<p>

Eddie looks as though Buck has both saved his life and also kicked his puppy at the same time, making his heart start to pound — and not in the good way. Is it not good? He had been rather distracted, ironically enough by conversation about the man right in front of him now.</p>
<p>

“I mean, or I can whip up something else, something new! It’s no trouble, I’d hate to mess up your friend’s night,” Buck offers, hands waving about as they always do when he’s nervous; it’s really a miracle he hasn’t broken more vases than he has with how wild they can get.</p>
<p>

“What?” Eddie asks, confused, before shaking his head. “No, Buck, it’s incredible.. like, oddly perfect, I guess. It’s just.. it’s not meant for someone else, is it?”</p>
<p>

It dawns on Buck then, that Eddie might’ve been thinking this bouquet had been made for another customer and yet, here Buck was, ready and willing to pawn it off onto Eddie instead just because he’d brought up daisies. The sad thing is.. Buck is kind of, pretty sure he’d do just that — anything to keep Eddie smiling.</p>
<p>

“No, no, not at all. I was just working on it while I was on the phone with my sister. I like to keep my hands occupied,” Buck explains, a tinge of pink painting the apples of his cheeks after he says it, as he sees the way Eddie’s eyes jump down to where Buck’s hands are still waving about. This is bad, dangerous territory, fast approaching.</p>
<p>

“They’re obviously quite talented,” Eddie replies, which doesn’t help matters <em>at all</em>, Buck's cheeks heating up fully as he turns away from Eddie to hide it.</p>
<p>

“Thank you,” Buck answers, clearing his throat when he catches the higher pitch. So embarrassing, just like he’s in high school again, going through puberty in front of the captain of the football team.</p>
<p>

“Chim’s gonna owe me big time for this,” Eddie says, Buck’s eyes jumping towards him as he settles behind the counter, putting together a receipt for him, smiling across the way. Customer service, always put on a smile, he’s <em>got this</em>.</p>
<p>

“Hopefully the lady of the hour isn’t disappointed,” Buck responds in kind, “and that this Chim fella pays you back for being such a good friend.”</p>
<p>

“Oh, he knows he owes me <em>big time</em>,” Eddie answers with a grin, handing over his card to pay for the bouquet. Again, as their fingers brush, Buck can’t ignore the way it lights up his chest, making him feel like firecrackers are going off beneath his skin.</p>
<p>

“You’re a good friend,” Buck says softly, sliding the card across the counter again to avoid another debacle like the first time, a new, softer smile on his face.</p>
<p>

“I do what I can,” Eddie answers, slipping his card back into his wallet, but not before Buck watches him shove some cash into the jar sitting in his desk. Far too generous, but he’s long since learned not to argue with those willing to offer him such kindness.</p>
<p>

“Thank you, Eddie, truly.. and, be sure to tell Chris I said hi,” Buck offers in return, hoping it’s not too much, that it isn’t awkward that he kind of hopes he’ll get to see that adorable kid again.</p>
<p>

“No, Buck, thank <em>you</em>, you’re a lifesaver,” Eddie answers, Buck noting the irony in the fact that that’s literally Eddie’s <em>job</em>, not Buck’s, “and I will, he’ll be excited to hear it.”</p>
<p>

Buck’s answering grin is wide, pleased, as he carefully hands Eddie the vase, notes the kindness settling in around the man’s eyes as he walks carefully towards the door.</p>
<p>

“See ya ‘round, Buck,” Eddie says, hands full as he trails backwards out of the shop, door against his back as he hovers there, almost hesitant as he leaves — or, maybe that’s Buck imagining things, seeing what he wants to.</p>
<p>

“Yeah.. I’m already looking forward to it.”</p>
<p>

And the admission is entirely worth it, all for the grin Eddie had flashed at him before disappearing out the door — but, hopefully not for the last time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>maddie must always tease buck, it's necessary. also, in my mind, buck did Not tell her eddie's name because 1) he felt weird enough. sneaking a peek of his card and 2) he knows she's dating a firefighter (chimney) and does not Need That in his life. aka she would figure out who his big fat crush is on in .2 seconds and it would be Over.<br/><a href="https://img.nickpic.host/3VoAO5.jpg">here</a> is our new bouquet!!<br/>and yes we love the irony of buck making a bouquet in front of maddie, that later becomes a bouquet For maddie.<br/>will they figure it out? we just don't know....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Christopher & His Teachers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first off, i just wanna say y'all have been so kind and sweet with all of your comments!! they make my day every single time.</p>
<p>secondly, this chapter came about because i once had a boy give me a bunch of flowers for teacher appreciation week and it made my whole life, and i know for a Fact christopher would be just as sweet.</p>
<p>third, someone mentioned they were sad the last chapter was short.. not this one, pal.. it's about the length of the other two combined. and, also, your burning questions of whether maddie recognized the flowers/buck Knew who chim was will be answered.</p>
<p>again, thank y'all so much and i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“One month, Evan, <em>one</em>,” Maddie practically squeals, making Buck’s eyebrows raise.</p>
<p>

“I know this, Maddie,” he answers, a fond smile on his face all the same at his sister’s antics, “you literally put a countdown on <em>my</em> fridge.” </p>
<p>

“I can’t have you forgetting my wedding day, baby brother,” Maddie counters, reaching across the way to ruffle his curls. Buck huffs and ducks away, a scowl on his face.</p>
<p>

“I’m literally walking you down the aisle, I’m not gonna forget.” Buck rolls his eyes, reaching out to tug at the end of Maddie’s hair, like they’re little kids again — he supposes they never really grew out of that phase when it comes to one another. At least now, they don’t have to worry about the scolding from their parents; if you could even call them that.</p>
<p>

“Not to mention the flowers,” Buck points out, pointing a rose at Maddie in that moment before sliding it into the bouquet he’s working on, “your wedding would be <em>nothing</em> without my masterpieces.”</p>
<p>

“Speaking of your flowers,” Maddie leads, making Buck’s stomach drop as he looks up at her, sees the way her arms are crossed and she’s leaning her hip against the counter, one of her eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>

“Maddie, I <em>promise</em>, I’ve got this,” Buck starts, nervous rambling picking up at the speed of light, “I know it’s a lot, the biggest thing I’ve done yet, but you can trust me, yeah? I can handle it, I won’t mess up your wedding.”</p>
<p>

“Evan, <em>Evan</em>,” Maddie cuts him off, raising a hand to stop him, her head shaking, “that’s not what I meant.”</p>
<p>

Buck frowns, his face scrunching up as he gives his sister his full attention. The thing is, that tone she used — it’s never a good thing for him. It usually means he’s about to get teased to the high goddamn heavens and he’s not so sure he’s ready for that right now. </p>
<p>

“You see,” Maddie begins, unaware of Buck’s train of thought — not that it would’ve stopped her anyway — her elbows leaning against the counter, “Howie got me a very lovely bouquet of flowers the other day...” </p>
<p>

She’s leading on as if Buck knows where this story is going, but he’s pretty damn sure he doesn’t. What does he know about Maddie getting flowers? </p>
<p>

“And I couldn’t help but think that they looked awfully familiar,” Maddie continues on, her expression changing with it, as if she can’t believe Buck isn’t picking up on whatever cryptic message she’s giving him. </p>
<p>

“Okay?” Buck drags the word out, shaking his head slowly. He figures it’s obvious he has no clue what she’s going on about, even more so when he sees her roll her eyes.</p>
<p>

“See, I could’ve <em>sworn</em> they looked the same as the ones that you were working with when we were on the phone... the day of my date with Howie,” Maddie says pointedly, leaning her body fully against the counter, tapping it with her fingers, “but that still doesn’t explain how he could’ve gotten them, because I know for a <em>fact</em> he was working late that night..”</p>
<p>

Slowly, ever so slowly, Buck starts to realize what Maddie’s getting at, where she’s going with this. Buck <em>had</em> in fact given away the bouquet he’d been working on when he’d been on the phone with Maddie; to <em>Eddie</em>, who had said he was getting them for his friend... who had a date that night. </p>
<p>

“Oh my god,” Buck whispers, pointing a finger at her in that moment, shaking his head, “do <em>not</em> finish this story.”</p>
<p>

“So it’s true!” Maddie practically squeals, clapping her hands together as she shoots up, then pointing her finger right back at Buck, “what’s his name, Evan?”</p>
<p>

“I’m not telling you that,” Buck refuses, turning away from her his head shaking and his hands waving about, “it’s not happening, because there’s no way!” </p>
<p>

It can’t be true, is the thing: their lives cannot be <em>that</em> intertwined. He cannot live in a world where his sister <em>knows</em> the man that he has a huge, ridiculously one-sided, <em>terrible</em> crush on, he just can’t. </p>
<p>

“It’s Eddie, isn’t it?” Maddie prods, making Buck’s stomach drop down to his feet in an instant.</p>
<p>

“No...” It’s not even slightly convincing and he knows it, sees it when her eyes widen and a devilish smirk spreads across her lips. </p>
<p>

“Evan Buckley, why didn’t you <em>tell me</em>?” Maddie asks, reaching over to swat at his bicep, making Buck curse softly.</p>
<p>

“Because it’s <em>embarrassing</em>, Mads! I don’t even know this guy, not really,” he whines, his body all but crumpling over, forehead falling against where his arms are resting on top of the counter.</p>
<p>

“But <em>I</em> do,” Maddie practically sing-songs, “Buck, you couldn’t have picked a better guy—”</p>
<p>

He’s saved from sitting through more of her rambling by his shop phone going off, a groan pulling from the depths of his chest as he stands up properly, wandering over towards it.</p>
<p>

“This conversation is over,” he tells Maddie, then answers the phone with a: “<em>Buckley’s Bouquets</em>, how can I help you?”</p>
<p>

“Hi, uh... Buck? Hey, yeah, it’s... Eddie.” Which, <em>seriously</em>? What is it about being with his sister that brings the man of his literal dreams to pop in each time? It’s like she has an intuition for it, too — or, Buck just happens to be <em>terrible</em> at controlling his face — because she’s suddenly perking up like a damn cat, causing Buck to point his finger at her again. </p>
<p>

“Is that him?” she mouths, her jaw dropping when she sees the firm set to Buck’s mouth. He backs away as she hurries around the counter, sticking her ear against the other side of the phone, no matter how hard Buck tries to shove her away.</p>
<p>

“Hey, Eddie, yeah, hi!” Buck rambles, internally cursing at how <em>terrible</em> he is at this. “I remember you. How’s it going? What can I do for you?” </p>
<p>

Yeah, terrible.</p>
<p>

“Never forget a face, right?” Eddie’s voice rasps across the line and Buck can almost imagine the smile on his face, making his own lips tilt up in return. “It’s going well, but I’ve got... kind of a weird request for you... I wanted to see if it was even possible before we came down...”</p>
<p>

“Okay,” Buck answers, shoving at Maddie again — to no avail — when she starts batting her eyelashes and making kissy faces at him. Seriously, who was supposed to be the younger one of them? “Try me.”</p>
<p>

“Alright, well, uh... you see, Chris had this idea in his head for teacher appreciation week at school that he was gonna get all of his teachers a bouquet from you...” Eddie pauses, as if he knows the words alone melt Buck’s heart instantly, a fondness swelling through his chest that almost knocks his knees out. “And I told him that might be a little difficult... but that maybe we could get one bouquet, with a flower for each of them? That he can pass out to them...”</p>
<p>

It’s a lot, definitely a unique request, yet so goddamn adorable that Buck can hardly stand it. But he still doesn’t see what the weirdness of it all is, and he’s about to say as much when Eddie continues to ramble on, as if he’d never stopped in the first place.</p>
<p>

“And I guess, I mean, what I’m getting at here is the fact that Chris would like to come in and... handpick each flower, because he’s apparently got some very <em>specific</em> ideas about which teacher will get <em>what</em> and... I know you don’t really know my kid but he is <em>very</em> hard to say no to and... well, I thought I’d ask,” Eddie adds, rambling so fast Buck’s pretty sure he ran out of air at the end and that’s the only reason he’d stopped talking.</p>
<p>

“You mean, to make <em>me</em> the bad guy if I told you no?” He asks, obviously teasing, glad it comes across in the way that Eddie laughs on the other end of the line.</p>
<p>

“What? Buck, I’d never do that to you,” Eddie mocks innocence, making Buck grin, as if they’re two old friends and not just a pair of strangers that have spent barely an hour or so in one another’s presence. </p>
<p>

“I feel like you’re lying to me, Mister Diaz,” Buck counters, “but, lucky for you, I’m not gonna say no.” </p>
<p>

“Oh man, Buck, you’re a lifesaver, you have no idea. Chris is gonna be so excited,” Eddie breathes, the gratefulness to his tone not going unnoticed by Buck. “Are you, like... is today a good time or are you busy?”</p>
<p>

Buck chances a glance over at Maddie, where she’s now leaning against the counter in front of him, watching Buck all the while. He could say it’s not, because his <em>sister is here</em>, but... the thing is, he really <em>does</em> want to see Eddie, even if it means kicking her out. She’d understand, right? There’s simply no <em>way</em> he can handle having Maddie around if Eddie were to stop by; he can’t have it.</p>
<p>

“Not busy at all,” Buck responds after barely a moment’s pause, “I’m all yours.” Which, yeah, great, very smooth, totally what he has always been wanting to tell him.</p>
<p>

“Just what I was hoping for,” Eddie responds, “I gotta go pick him up from school and then we’ll swing by. We’ll see you soon!”</p>
<p>

“Yeah, see you soon,” Buck answers, hoping his voice doesn’t sound as choked as his throat currently feels at his first comment, slowly hanging up the phone after Eddie bids him another quick goodbye and the line goes dead.</p>
<p>

“Oh my god,” Maddie whispers, making Buck nearly jump out of his skin. Despite the fact that he’d literally just been thinking about how to get rid of her, he’d all but forgotten she was actually still there.</p>
<p>

“I don’t wanna hear one word from you, unless they’re you saying that you’re going to be a very understanding and sweet big sister and abide by my wishes for you to... leave,” Buck tries, pulling out the best hopeful smile he can manage — as if such a thing has ever worked on her.</p>
<p>

“And miss the show?” Maddie counters with, making Buck’s head fall back with a groan.</p>
<p>

“<em>Please</em>, Maddie,” he tries, letting his head fall back forward, clasping his hands together as he begins to all but <em>beg</em>, “I’m embarrassing enough without you here, just <em>please</em>. I’ll give you a total play-by-play the second he leaves if you want.”</p>
<p> 

He knows it’s not as good as the real thing and he can tell Maddie agrees with that sentiment as he watches her eyes narrow, considering his offer. All he can do is hope at this point and try and hit her with the puppy dog eyes and bring his clasped hands beneath his chin.</p>
<p>

“Fine,” she huffs, making Buck’s hands drop as he grins, “but <em>only</em> because I actually have to go to work.”</p>
<p>

And that’s fine, totally, Buck will take <em>anything</em>, so long as it means his sister will not be around to witness what will probably be another hour or so of Buck making a fool of himself in front of the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.</p>
<p>

“I love you so much, have I told you that lately? Best big sister ever, I swear,” Buck rambles, reaching out to pull her into a hug, squeezing tight enough for her to huff and shove at him with a breathless laugh. </p>
<p>

“Oh, whatever, Buck,” Maddie says with a roll of her eyes, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear, “just know that I want to know <em>everything</em>. I expect to see you at my place, tomorrow... unless you wind up with a date.”</p>
<p>

Again, Buck groans and shakes his head, not surprised to find Maddie is back to her usual self as she starts gathering up her things to head out.</p>
<p>

“I won’t, but thanks for the belief in my abilities. Now, get outta here and go help save some lives,” Buck answers, offering her a kind smile despite his dismissive words, waving at her as she makes her way out of his shop.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>——</p>
</div>It’s nearly an hour later that finds Buck seconds away from pacing back and forth throughout his shop, nerves starting to bubble up in his chest all the while. What’s he got to be nervous about, anyway? Eddie’s just coming here to do something nice for his kid, that’s all. There’s nothing else behind it, why would there be?<p>

It’s totally normal that he’s seen the same customer what’s going to be three times now within the past month, right? Good for business and all that, maybe these Diaz boys just really like his customer service. Yeah, that’s what it is, totally. At least, that’s what Buck tells himself to keep from going into a downward spiral over making a fool of himself in front of them.</p>
<p>

By the time he’s already made a handful of passes back and forth behind his counter, the bell above the door goes off, immediately followed by the telltale sign of Chris’s crutches moving across the ground. Buck looks up to catch the little man as he walks into the shop, heart already warming at the sight of him.</p>
<p>

“Hi, Buck!” Chris greets, instantly washing away and worry, any nervousness he might’ve felt ever since Eddie called. How could he possibly be anxious when he’s got this literal ray of sunshine in his company?</p>
<p>

“Hey, kiddo, long time no see,” Buck answers, rounding the corner of his counter to meet the pair in the middle of his shop, his grin matching the one on Chris’s face, just like last time. If anyone could be in this kid’s presence and <em>not</em> respond in kind to his joy, Buck wouldn’t understand them.</p>
<p>

“Dad says... you said it was okay if I picked out my own flowers?” Christopher leads, making Buck nod and venture back to grab for a vase he’d brought out just for this.</p>
<p>

“Absolutely. You can put ‘em all in here and I’ll tie ‘em up with nice little bows for you, too,” Buck offers, finally glancing up towards Eddie when he sees the man’s hand come to rest on Chris’s shoulder.</p>
<p>

“Alright, Christopher,” Eddie says, fondness warm in the crinkles by his eyes, “do your thing.”</p>
<p>

It says a lot, about the trust and belief Eddie has in his son’s abilities that he stands back and lets him go, smiling at the picture Chris makes as he walks immediately towards the row of roses Buck has against the wall.</p>
<p>

“Thank you again for this, Buck,” Eddie says, demanding his attention again as they slowly begin to walk after the boy, Buck offering the vase towards him when he picks his first flower.</p>
<p>

“It’s no problem at all,” Buck assures him, “there’s no way I could’ve said no.”</p>
<p>

“Well, I still appreciate it. It really means a lot to him. He hasn’t stopped talking about your flowers since we came in here the first time,” Eddie admits, bringing a soft blush to Buck’s cheeks, “he was even disappointed that I’d come without him last time.”</p>
<p>

Everything about this is <em>so much</em> that Buck can hardly handle it, his head ducking down as he smiles, not unlike he’d done the first time Eddie had said something kind to him.</p>
<p>

“Well, I can assure you that you’re both welcome in here any time,” Buck says, lifting his head to find Eddie already looking at him, head tilted and eyes somewhat narrowed, a small smile on his face. </p>
<p>

“I might have to take you up on that,” Eddie murmurs, his head tilting up, his next words going unspoken as Christopher calls out for them. </p>
<p>

They mostly keep up with Christopher after that, listening to him recount who each flower will be for and why, his reasonings so certain it’s literally the most endearing thing Buck has ever experienced. As he’d promised, too, Buck ties a bow on each flower — making sure the color is to Christopher’s liking, of course — before putting them into what he’s coined as his “take home vase.”</p>
<p>

When Christopher isn’t the one talking to them, Eddie and Buck walk in comfortable silence along behind him, though it’s broken up every now and then with the other man asking Buck questions about his business: how it came about, if it was something he’d always wanted to do. No one’s ever thought to ask him before, so of course Buck rambles — but, Eddie doesn’t seem to mind his head nodding and his eyes welcoming every time they land on Buck.</p>
<p>

He’s not even sure how much time has passed since the pair showed up before Christopher finally deems his journey done and they walk back to the counter to settle the score.</p>
<p>

“You’re gonna be the talk of the school, kiddo,” Buck says over the usual exchange of card and ticket between him and Eddie, smiling as he leans on his elbows against the counter. “What you’re doing is very sweet.”</p>
<p>

“Dad said it’s great because... I get to appreciate my teachers <em>and</em> you,” Christopher answers, making Buck’s gaze jump towards Eddie, who is suddenly blushing and letting out a soft, breathless laugh.</p>
<p>

“We couldn’t possibly get flowers from anyone else now,” Eddie says, looking back at Buck as Christopher walks over to check out a bundle of flowers nearby, leaving him alone with Eddie.</p>
<p>

“Well, I’m truly honored. You’ll have to call me, let me know how it goes,” Buck says without thinking, still riding the high of a <em>good</em> afternoon, the joy of seeing Christopher so <em>happy</em>. </p>
<p>

“Yeah,” Eddie says, looking at Buck like he’s some sort of puzzle he’s trying to figure out, making Buck’s own eyebrows furrow in return, “I think I will.”</p>
<p>

“I mean,” Buck begins, deciding to just go with it, even despite the hammering of his heart in his chest, “I can’t always guarantee I’ll be <em>here</em>, but... if you wanted, I could give you my cell.” Now or never, right? Only one way to find out and that’s to try.</p>
<p>

Apparently, it was a risk that was willing to be taken, because he sees Eddie slowly start to smile, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he gives a nod that’s just as slow and distracting.</p>
<p>

“Right, that way I can make sure you get the whole story asap,” Eddie agrees, already fishing his phone out of his pocket, playing along so beautifully that Buck’s heart is practically singing.</p>
<p>

“Totally, I’m a sucker for details,” Buck answers, grinning as he reaches out to accept Eddie’s phone from him, punching in his number, adding a little flower emoji to his name because... well, go big or go home, right? He hands the phone back, his stomach flipping at Eddie’s warm chuckle as he accepts it.</p>
<p>

“The flower’s a nice touch,” he says, pocketing his phone again before he reaches out to slide the vase of flowers off the counter, his expression warm in a way that lights damn fires inside of Buck’s own chest.</p>
<p>

“Can’t have you forgetting,” Buck says with a shrug, as if <em>that’s</em> what he wants Eddie to think of when it comes to him. God, does he want to be so much more than just the guy who gives him flowers.</p>
<p>

“I don’t think I ever could,” Eddie answers almost immediately, his gaze heavier, pinning Buck in place. He feels it, then, a tension he hadn’t before, something teetering on the edge, making his mouth slowly begin to open with a question he’s been begging to ask since the moment Eddie stepped foot in his shop.</p>
<p>

Only, then the world falls back down on them with a click of Christopher’s crutches, the young man having wandered back over to them finally.</p>
<p>

“Are we going now, Dad? Can I say bye to Buck?” comes his voice, making Buck’s head tilt down to him, a small smile on his face despite his disappointment at the interruption. The moment’s gone, no denying that, with it anything either of them might’ve been on the verge of saying to one another. </p>
<p>

“Yeah, buddy,” Eddie answers, stepping back to give his son room to wander in, surprising Buck with the way he leans against him, obviously his go at a hug. </p>
<p>

“Oh,” he murmurs, his hands coming up to rest on his back, rubbing gently there as he smiles; and, if his eyes sting a little bit, that’s just for him to know.</p>
<p>

“Bye, Buck. Thank you...” Christopher trails off, leaning back to hit Buck with another one of his winning smiles, pulling Buck’s lips up in return.</p>
<p>

“Of course, little man, any time. My shop’s always open for you,” Buck promises, meaning it in every way, the sentiment totally worth it for the way it makes Christopher’s eyes crinkle with the force of his smile.</p>
<p>

“Alright,” Eddie says, “we’ll get outta your hair now.” As if they ever could be a bother to Buck? </p>
<p>

“I look forward to hearing how it goes,” Buck says, his attention back on Eddie, “I’ll see you guys around.”</p>
<p>

As always, Eddie nods, turning only to walk towards the door, Buck not far behind in an effort to prolong the moment. This time, he holds the door open for them, offering them each his biggest smile, even though it’s never as fun to see them walk out of his shop as it is to see them wander in. </p>
<p>

“Bye, Buck,” Eddie says, lingering for a beat before he follows after his son, “I’ll call you.”</p>
<p>

And it sounds so certain, so firm, that Buck feels like he’s walking on clouds for the rest of the afternoon. No doubt, Maddie will <em>love this</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always, feel free to check our my other stuff/come chat with me on tumblr @ eddiedeaz!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Carla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again, y'all are so sweet it kills me!! and yet again, the chapters just keep getting longer and longer, this time with our boys venturing outside of the shop for a bit :) and.. mind the new tag(s)...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he’d told Eddie he wanted to hear about Christopher’s flower endeavors, he never could’ve predicted what’d happened next. One phone call spent with both of the Diaz boys had turned into random texting throughout the day, in Eddie’s downtime. What’d just started as Buck being a little bit nosy had turned into a friendship that he never could’ve seen coming.</p><p>

What was even better was how often Buck was informed that Christopher asked after him, wondering when he’d be able to see him again. It tugged at Buck’s heartstrings in a way that both made him grin and want to cry a little bit at the same time. </p><p>

Eddie had just been telling Buck about how he was mere moments away from making up an excuse to come into the shop with Christopher when Buck had found another solution: meeting for ice cream after he closed up for the night. </p><p>

Why not, right? It wasn’t as if it was a <em>date</em>, which was what’d made it a whole hell of a lot easier for him to suggest it. He was doing it for Christopher, that was all. There were no ulterior motives behind it whatsoever. He got to talk to Eddie on nearly a daily basis, even if it was simply random texts shared back and forth between the pair of them.</p><p>

Because that was what friends did, because that was all they were: <em>friends</em>. Buck was handling it just fine, too. His heart totally did <em>not</em> jump into his throat every time Eddie’s name, accompanied by a little firetruck emoji — his idea, as <em>“It’s only fair, Buck. I dunno how many</em> Eddie’s <em>you have in your life, I’ve gotta stand out.”</em> — brightened his phone screen. Just as it did now, as Buck finally rounded the corner onto the block where he’d be meeting them.</p><p>

“If you’re worried I’ve gotten lost, don’t be. You’d probably judge me for how often I go to this place. They’ve literally got the <em>best</em> chocolate milkshake ever, I promise you that,” Buck answers the phone, Eddie’s amused chuckle crackling through the other end of the line. </p><p>

“Yes, hello to you, too, Buck,” Eddie teases, making his cheeks fill with heat almost instantly. “I’m not worried, I’ve just got a very impatient little man over here wondering where his new favorite person is.”</p><p>

Again, Buck’s heart practically soars at the reminder of how taken Christopher has suddenly become with him, something he never could’ve anticipated. </p><p>

“Like one minute away, cross my heart,” Buck provides his answer, picking up speed just at the promise of what’s waiting for him at the end of the block.</p><p>

“He’s gonna time you,” Eddie answers and it’s impossible for Buck not to imagine the smug smile on his face in that moment, “he’s literally counting down as we speak.”</p><p>

“Oh, shit, so this is serious? Alright, I’d better giddyup,” Buck rambles, certain he probably would run if he didn’t think he’d stick out like a sore thumb; it’d be worth it, though, for Christopher.</p><p>

“Already at forty-five and dropping,” Eddie’s voice rings through again, making Buck laugh softly, his pace slowing once he sees the pair within his eyesight.</p><p>

“Tell him he can stop,” Buck says, “and that he should turn around.”</p><p>

It’s almost comical, watching how quickly Eddie turns in that moment, phone still pressed against his ear, his other hand tapping Christopher’s shoulder to get him to do the same.&lt;
P&gt;

“I’m hanging up now,” Buck tells Eddie, doing just that before pocketing his phone, a grin spreading across his lips that’s so wide his cheeks practically ache with it.</p><p>

“Buck!” Christopher shouts, already walking towards him, but Buck meets him before he gets even a few steps from his dad. </p><p>

“Hey, kiddo,” Buck greets, his hand coming to rest gently on his back as Christopher leans against him, “you ready for this?”</p><p>

“Oh, it’s all he’s been talking about since you asked,” Eddie answers for him, pulling Buck’s attention up and towards the other man. As always, his stomach flutters, his eyes dropping down to the soft smile he’s wearing. He really is the man of Buck’s dreams, he’s sure of it.</p><p>

“Wanna know a secret?” Buck asks, ducking over to get closer to Christopher, as if he’s trying to hide his comment from Eddie. “It’s all I’ve been talking about, too.” </p><p>

“Ice cream day!” Christopher bellows, making Buck laugh as he straightens up again, his hand moving to rest gently on Christopher’s shoulder.</p><p>

“Let’s go!” Buck responds with just as much enthusiasm, gesturing for Christopher to go first, instinct making him fall into step with Eddie in no time at all.</p><p>

“Seriously, Buck,” Eddie says, demanding his attention again; as if that’s even difficult for him to do, “I think you’re his new favorite person.”</p><p>

“I’m not,” Buck murmurs, shaking his head, his cheeks heating up again, “I could never be as cool as a firefighter dad.”</p><p>

“But you do give him awesome flowers that make him the most popular kid amongst the teachers,” Eddie points out, making Buck smile softly at the memory, of the night the pair had called him to recount the day’s events.</p><p>

“I’m just glad it all worked out for him,” Buck answers, turning away from the man only when they make it to the window to give their orders.</p><p>

Buck doesn’t even think twice before pulling out his wallet and smacking down enough cash to cover the three of them, instantly shaking his head when he sees Eddie’s face screw up and his mouth open, like he’s about to protest.</p><p>

“It’s my treat,” Buck says, holding his hand up as they wander to the second window to wait. “The least I can do for the amount of times you’ve supported me this month alone.”</p><p>

What he hadn’t expected was to see Eddie’s cheeks become a shade darker, the smile spreading across his lips something he’s never seen on him before — shy, almost <em>embarrassed</em>, as if he could possibly ever have reason to be embarrassed around Buck. What has he done other than be utterly lovely every single moment they’ve been around one another?</p><p>

“Well... thank you,” Eddie answers, his face transforming before Buck’s eyes, softening, his head tilting like Buck’s noticed he does very often.</p><p>

“Mm, thank me after you have the best milkshake of your <em>life</em>,” Buck counters, reaching out to pass Eddie his, his own hands full in turn with his milkshake and Christopher’s sundae. </p><p>

They wander to a table after that and settle in, the conversation between the three of them flowing so easily it’s as if Buck has known them his entire life. They do joke about that, about how crazy it is that they’d had mutual friends all along, that they easily could’ve run into each other before.</p><p>

The thing is, Buck’s glad it all happened this way. It feels normal, <em>right</em>, like he was meant to meet them the way he did. He’s somehow managed to slide his way into something small and wonderful, that he’s not so certain many people have the chance to witness. It means a lot to him, that Eddie has put this trust in him already, that he’s so comfortable with the interest Christopher has taken in him.</p><p>

“Do you know magic tricks?” Christopher asks, their ice cream all long gone and in the trash as they stand up, the night sadly coming to an end due to the fact that they’ve all got early mornings.</p><p>

“Me?” Buck asks, glancing down at Christopher, raising a brow.</p><p>

“Yeah, like… they pull flowers out of nowhere. Can you do that? I think that’d be super cool,” Christopher informs him as Buck falls into step with him.</p><p>

“I’ll have to get back to you on that one,” Buck answers, vowing right then and there to look into it the moment he gets home, to see if he can pull it off. Anything to keep Christopher smiling at him the way he does.</p><p>

“Okay,” Christopher says easily enough, looking up at Eddie, “can we have ice cream day <em>every day</em>?”</p><p>

“Ooh,” Buck coos, raising a brow as he looks over at Eddie, grinning, “I could get behind that idea.” Anything to spend more time with them.</p><p>

“You say that now but wait until I make <em>you</em> put the sugar high kid to bed. Then we’ll talk about whether it’s a great idea or not,” Eddie counters, his own eyebrow perking up in return as he stares Buck down — as if he thinks Buck isn’t going to be so very interested in <em>that</em> sentiment. </p><p>

“Maybe one day a week?” Buck suggests, coming to a halt when Christopher does. He’s sure they make quite the sight before him, too, two pairs of big, begging eyes turned up towards him.</p><p>

Eddie’s obviously feeling the heat of it, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he lets out a huff, his hands winding up on his hips as he looks between them.</p><p>

“This is highly unfair, you realize that?” Eddie asks, “adults are supposed to stick together!”</p><p>

Buck simply grins in return, shrugging his shoulders as his own hands come up to rest on Christopher’s shoulders.</p><p>

“Don’t act like you don’t wanna be a part of making ice cream day an official thing,” Buck accuses, narrowing his eyes in Eddie’s direction. </p><p>

Apparently, that, paired with Christopher’s batting eyelashes, are enough to get Eddie to cave, his hands falling down from his hips and his body visibly deflating before the two of them.</p><p>

“Fine. If our schedules line up, we can make ice cream day a… a <em>thing</em>,” Eddie says, making Christopher cheer in a way that has Buck chuckling and Eddie shaking his head.</p><p>

“But, for now, it <em>is</em> a school night, so we gotta get going, kiddo. Say goodbye to Buck.”</p><p>

Buck drops his hands in order for Christopher to turn around, this time crouching down to get on his level. </p><p>

“I’ll see ya next ice cream day, alright, little man?” He promises, reaching up to gently knock his fist with Christopher’s own, the pair sharing another grin.</p><p>

“And magic tricks!” Christopher suggests, making Buck’s head sway back and forth.</p><p>

“I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>

He stands back as Eddie loads Christopher into the car after that, watches fondly as the man gets him situated, finding it very, <em>very</em> hard to think about walking away now. This little moment he’s found himself in is far too enticing, something he’s certain he doesn’t want to lose.</p><p>

“Buck,” Eddie’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts, makes him lift his head to look at him.</p><p>

“Yeah?” He asks, slowly beginning to smile at the man, his hands sliding into his pockets as he sways back onto his heels.</p><p>

“Thanks again for tonight, you… you really made his day,” Eddie tells him, smiling in a way that makes Buck’s heart race.</p><p>

“Of course, I’m just glad he enjoyed himself. That we <em>all</em> had a nice time,” Buck responds in kind, nodding.</p><p>

“Do you need a ride or anything?” Eddie offers, motioning to his truck behind him, “it’s no big deal…”</p><p>

“Nah, I’m not far from here, I’ll be good. I kinda like walking when it gets like this... it’s nice,” Buck answers, “but thank you. That’s very kind of you.”</p><p>

As silence falls between them, they have another one of their moments, one that feels heavy with the weight of things neither of them are saying. Buck wonders if Eddie’s thinking the same thing he is, or if Buck’s alone in this — that maybe Eddie’s just quietly grateful for someone who’s good with his son.</p><p>

“Well,” Eddie finally breaks the silence, reaching out to clap his hand on Buck’s shoulder, making his pulse jump with it. “I’ll be seeing you around, Mister Buckley.” </p><p>

“And I’ll be seeing you, Mister Diaz,” Buck responds in turn, a wide grin on his face. </p><p>

But what he never could’ve expected was the way that Eddie’s hand suddenly squeezed and yanked at him, pulling Buck in for a hug. Whatever he’s done to deserve it, he makes a mental note to do again and again for the rest of his life, if only for the chance to feel Eddie’s arms around him again.</p><p>

He barely manages to get his own arms up and around the man before Eddie’s pulling away as quickly as he’d pulled him in, squeezing Buck’s shoulder as he drops his head, like he’s trying to hide his face. </p><p>

“I gotta get him home,” Eddie says, hitching his thumb back towards his truck, where Christopher is lounging in the back, the windows rolled down as he stares out at the cars driving past. </p><p>

“Right,” Buck says, his hands sliding into his pockets again, so they don’t do something as ridiculous as reach out to pull Eddie in for more. “I really enjoyed tonight, and… I was serious about doing it again. Any time.”</p><p>

Eddie nods, smiling kindly at Buck, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he opens his door.</p><p>

“We’ll absolutely take you up on that,” Eddie assures, climbing into his seat and shutting the door behind him. Even after getting it turned on and his seatbelt buckled, he leans against the window, giving Buck another wave.</p><p>

And if Buck stands there, waving until their truck disappears from view, well... that’s his business.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>—————</p>
</div>It’s been about a week or so since their newly coined ice cream day, and Eddie had given Buck fair warning that he’d be stopping into the shop for reasons unknown to Buck — other than to pick up another bouquet of flowers. Buck had spent most of the afternoon teasing the man about how he was likely to keep him in business on his own at this rate, anything to keep the conversation flowing and lighthearted.<p>

They haven’t talked about the hug they shared, or the heavy moments that seem to fall between them. Everything when they text one another is easy, playful, and maybe a little bit flirty — but, that could be Buck looking too far into things. </p><p>

Eddie gives him a heads up when he’s a minute out, walking towards the shop, that gets Buck scrambling into action. Making sure his hair looks alright, that there’s no wrinkles in his clothes or shit in his teeth. Why not look his best, right? His head shoots up so quickly he nearly gets whiplash when the door opens, the man of the hour behind it.</p><p>

“Another trip without Christopher?” Buck tsks the second Eddie walks in, shaking his head, his heart already racing as he’s greeted with the sound of Eddie’s laughter. “He’s not gonna be happy about this.”</p><p>

“Wow, calling me out already? If this is how this is gonna go I can just leave now,” Eddie says, pointing his thumb over his shoulder, towards the door that’d only just closed behind him.</p><p>

“No you won’t,” Buck says confidently, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back against the front of the counter. “You made the trip all the way down here already, wouldn’t want it to be for nothing.”</p><p>

Eddie grins at that, tilting his head as he does, in that way that always makes Buck wonder what’s going through his head. It’s like he’s studying him, ruminating over what he’s planning to say — very much unlike Buck. He’s a little too used to just saying what comes to mind, it’s gotten him into plenty of trouble over the years. </p><p>

“Right, that’s the only reason I’m not gonna leave,” Eddie answers, his tone obviously hinting at the fact it’s <em>not</em> why he’s staying. Of course… he has flowers to buy, right?</p><p>

“Well,” Buck says, clapping his hands together once, rubbing his palms together afterwards with a wide grin, snapping himself out of that train of thought immediately. “What’s the occasion this time? My sister have a date again?”</p><p>

The comment is worth it to get Eddie laughing again, Buck’s wide grin sliding into something fonder, to match the feeling swelling up in his chest. He likes to pretend that it’s getting easier to deal with, that he can handle it much better now that they’ve been talking to one another whenever they have the free time to do so, that they spent time together <em>outside</em> of the shop. </p><p>

“I mean, not that I know of?” Eddie says, his face scrunching up as if he’s thinking about it, his eyes wandering around as if he’s searching for the thought in the damn air around them.</p><p>

This time, Buck takes his turn to laugh, shaking his head.</p><p>

“So it’s someone else, then,” Buck leads, crossing his arms over his chest. So maybe he’s a little nosy, curious about why Eddie’s here <em>now</em>. He could lie to himself and say that it’s all because Eddie wanted to see him, nothing else, but he knows it wouldn’t be the truth. If that was all he wanted, the man just as easily could’ve asked over text if Buck wanted to hang out. Right?</p><p>

“Mm, you caught me,” Eddie confirms, making Buck nod, as if the disappointment that rolls through his gut isn’t tugging at his heart, too.</p><p>

“Alright, then, what’s the occasion? Happy, sad, celebratory? I’ve got something for all of it, we know this,” Buck says, waving his hands about the shop, not wanting to dwell on something he’s not going to get. </p><p>

Eddie’s here for flowers… for someone else. It’s fine. This is Buck’s <em>job</em>, literally what he does for a living, and he’s not about to let some stupid crush fuck with that. Not when, somehow, someway, he’s managed to get a repeat customer as amazing as Eddie. </p><p>

“Uh, celebratory,” Eddie says, a little dazed, as if he’s confused by how quickly Buck had changed the subject away from their banter. They’ve been doing it so much over text — the playful banter, teasing one another — that it feels like second nature. But, it’s not professional, and right now that’s what he needs to be. </p><p>

Eddie’s not here as a friend; another reminder. He’s here as a customer. </p><p>

“Okay…” Buck raises a brow, chuckling softly. “I’m gonna need more words than that, a bigger explanation.” Sure, he likes to think of  himself as something of a wizard when it comes to flowers, but he can only do so much with so little. He at least needs to know the <em>occasion</em>. </p><p>

“Birthday,” Eddie provides the answer, “Carla’s.”</p><p>

Which, okay, Carla. That’s new, he’s never heard that name before. That makes his stomach roll a little uncomfortably.</p><p>

“Carla’s birthday, okay...” Buck mumbles, nodding, glancing around the shop as if that <em>means enough</em> to him and doesn’t have his heart beginning to pound.</p><p>

“I knew I could count on you for it because you’re so <em>good</em> and she deserves the best, I’d be a mess without her,” Eddie says, “she’s easily one of the most important people in my life.”</p><p>

And that’s… yup, that’s fine. It’s not like Buck’s world feels as if it comes to a screeching halt in that very moment, telling him everything he’d been refusing to acknowledge before — this entire time.</p><p>

How could he not have seen it coming, though? Of course Eddie has someone, how could he not? He’s ridiculously gorgeous and so goddamn charming in such a subtle way that Buck isn’t even certain Eddie realizes he’s capable of. How could he possibly not have the whole world fawning at his feet? He could literally have <em>anyone</em> and obviously he’s already found that someone — someone he’s willing to get a bouquet of flowers for and everything. Just what he needs to know: that Eddie’s a romantic on top of it all.</p><p>

“Okay, uh,” Buck tries to pull himself together, wiping his hands across his jeans as he turns around, tapping the counter before wandering across the shop, anything to get away from the situation at hand, as if Eddie’s not going to just follow him. “Anything else? Any specifics, or should I just wing it?”</p><p>

“Um,” Eddie responds and yeah, he’s following Buck, his voice a lot closer than he’d bargained for, making this whole <em>separating them</em> thing a little difficult. “Roses, I think… I think that’d be good, I’ve always thought they were pretty when we’d come in here.”</p><p>

“Awesome, I’ll get on it, then,” Buck answers, wandering about still, grabbing what he’ll need, uncharacteristically quiet as he goes. If Eddie notices, he doesn’t say anything about it, which is probably Buck’s saving grace at this point.</p><p>

He just... why couldn’t Eddie have just called it in for once? Why’d he have to come in and make Buck do it in person? Sure, he’s always done it that way for Eddie and he’s never had a problem with it <em>before</em>, but that was when they were all for other people — for literally anyone other than Eddie’s <em>girlfriend</em>. </p><p>

“You feeling okay?” Eddie asks, making Buck jump slightly, tearing him out of his thoughts. He’s already about halfway done, which almost makes him feel embarrassed when he realizes how long he’d been quiet. “I don’t think you’ve ever <em>not</em> talked while you’ve done this…”</p><p>

Buck spares a glance up at Eddie, though he wishes he hadn’t, because it feels like another punch to the gut when he sees the look of confusion, the furrow to his brow.</p><p>

“Yeah, I think I just… ate something that’s not agreeing with me,” Buck lies, hoping it’s not obvious; Eddie’s never heard him lie before, so it’s not like he’d <em>know</em>.</p><p>

“Oh,” Eddie murmurs, nodding, as if accepting Buck’s excuse to be true, which doesn’t do anything to help the rolling in his gut, “I could come back?”</p><p>

“No,” Buck cuts in almost immediately, shaking his head. He doesn’t want to drag the awkward, painfulness of this out any longer than he possibly has to. He wants to get this bouquet done and out of his face <em>as soon as possible</em>. “No, I’m good, just… tell me about Christopher, how’s he doing?”</p><p>

And, the sweet thing is that Eddie actually does it, as if that’s going to magically make Buck feel better. He talks all about him, the things he’s doing at school, the artwork he keeps bringing home, even going so far as to tell Buck that Chris is working on something for <em>him</em> for their next ice cream day. </p><p>

“That’s adorable,” Buck says, managing his first smile since he started all of this, rummaging around in his things for a ribbon to tie around the vase. Just because he’s not pleased about the situation doesn’t mean he can’t make it look nice. Eddie came to him for this after all, because he obviously <em>trusts him</em>, and the last thing Buck wants to do is make him question that.</p><p>

“The picture you may or may not have a cape,” Eddie informs him with a smirk, making Buck chuckle softly, his gaze jumping up towards the man as he nods.</p><p>

“Very cute. Because of the magic thing?” Buck asks, turning the vase around so Eddie can inspect it. “What do you think?”</p><p>

Again, Eddie fixes Buck with a <em>look</em>, like he can’t figure him out — but it’s not good like the rest of his looks have been; he’s definitely confused, probably at how curt and quick Buck is being. He doesn’t like doing it, but he needs to get it <em>done</em> so he can grab some ice cream and drown his sorrows.</p><p>

“It’s perfect, as always,” Eddie assures, his face transforming again, smiling kindly over the flowers at Buck in the way that never fails to get his stomach filling with butterflies. Only, this time, it nearly makes him feel sick. It doesn’t mean anything to Eddie, not the way it means something to Buck. </p><p>

“Glad I haven’t disappointed you yet,” Buck answers, wandering over to get his ticket settled, ignoring the way he can feel Eddie’s gaze boring into him. He knows already, he’s not acting like himself, that everything about this is wrong, wrong, <em>wrong</em> in every possible way. </p><p>

He can’t help it, though — now he knows he has to work on separating his head from his heart. He <em>has to</em>, because there’s no way he can let Christopher down, right? He can’t let his stupid, unrequited crush be the reason that little man winds up sad and without another evening dedicated to ice cream and magic.</p><p>

“I don’t think you ever could,” Eddie answers, somewhat belatedly, his voice soft in a way that almost makes Buck wonder if he’d even meant to say it out loud at all. Either way, it kills him all the same, makes him inhale sharply and perhaps push the buttons a little harder than necessary.</p><p>

“Hope not,” he murmurs, eyes still downcast even as he takes Eddie’s card, has him sign for everything, all the while hoping Eddie can’t see the ache likely shown plainly in his damn eyes at this point.</p><p>

“You still free sometime next week?” Eddie asks, once everything’s settled, like he’s searching for some sort of olive branch, some way to fix this awkwardness between them.</p><p>

“Um, I should be,” Buck answers, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck. “I’ll have to check with Maddie. Lots of last-minute wedding things and whatnot…” </p><p>

“Right,” Eddie answers, frowning, glancing down towards the vase as he slides it off the counter and into his grasp, “if nothing else… we’ll see you there?”</p><p>

And of course, how could he have possibly forgotten that Eddie and Christopher would be invited? He literally works with Maddie’s husband-to-be.</p><p>

“Totally,” Buck answers, pulling out his best smile, “you can see me tear up the dance floor.”</p><p>

The joke seems to work well enough, making Eddie chuckle and nod, though it’s not the same as usual — Buck’s pretty sure nothing will be the same as usual now.</p><p>

“Now I <em>definitely</em> can’t wait to see that,” Eddie answers, frowning when his phone chimes, shifting the vase to one hand so he can pull it out. “Shit, I gotta go or I’m gonna be late. Thank you again for this, Buck, seriously.”</p><p>

He’s so earnest and kind about it in a way that makes Buck’s chest ache, his head nodding as he rounds the counter to walk Eddie out.</p><p>

“Like I said, my shop is always open to my favorite Diaz boys,” he offers, opening the door for Eddie, anything to keep distance between them, to put an end to all of this. It’s such a change, from how he’d felt earlier, when all he’d wanted was for Eddie to stay the rest of the night, anything to be able to spend time with him. But, he’s not Buck’s to crave, not anymore.</p><p>

“I couldn’t ever forget,” Eddie assures, hovering just outside the door, again leveling Buck with one of his <em>looks</em> that get him squirming, his eyes dropping down to his own shoes.</p><p>

He’s still looking down as he hears Eddie sigh, watches the way his own shoes shuffle sideways, proof that he’s giving Buck the distance he needs, but doesn’t <em>want</em>.</p><p>

“I’ll see ya ‘round?” Eddie asks and Buck lifts his head again, nodding, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.</p><p>

“Can’t let Christopher down,” is his answer, which seems to be enough for Eddie, even though Buck can see the way his face twitches, like he’s not so sure that’s the answer he’d been hoping for.</p><p>

“No… I don’t blame you there.”</p><p>

“Bye, Eddie,” Buck says, moving with the door as he lets it close, slowly, chancing another glance towards the man, in time to see the way his eyebrows furrow again.</p><p>

“Bye, Buck… I hope you feel better. Text me if you need anything,” Eddie offers, a kindness to him that Buck <em>really</em> can’t handle right now.</p><p>

All he can manage is another nod, a soft <em>“Will do.”</em> even though he knows he won’t, before he lets the shop door close behind him, his eyes squeezing shut with it.</p><p>

The only thing he knows for certain now is that he needs a very, very strong drink and all the ice cream in the damn <em>world</em>; anything to fix the way his chest aches.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm sorry. or am i? we know buck... it was bound to happen.</p><p>in my head, he has definitely heard OF carla, but eddie hasn't used her name, hence why he would make the ridiculous jump that she would just HAVE to be his girlfriend. classic.</p><p>as always, feel free to check me out/yell w me on tumblr @ eddiedeaz!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. May</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we're nearly there folks!! tbh this chapter has one of the scenes i've been excited to write from the beginning and i'm pretty sure you'll know which one when you reach it.</p><p>just wanna say again how appreciative i am for all your comments/kudos, it means the world to me!!</p><p>and i would apologize for how dumb these boys are, but... i'm not sorry.</p><p>hope you enjoy! as always, it's longer than any of the others.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For this not even being his day, Buck’s pretty certain his stress levels are at the max. Everything’s going perfectly which, in his eyes, is exactly the problem. Doesn’t that mean something bad was bound to happen at any moment?</p><p>

No matter his dumb thoughts, nothing terrible does happen. Maddie’s dress fits her perfectly, her hair and makeup go exactly how she wants, and she looks so beautiful that Buck definitely sheds a tear. Or two. Or a bunch, he loses count after he cries for the second time.</p><p>

It doesn’t get any better during the ceremony, when he’s walking her down the aisle, when he’s standing behind her, or when  he looks out at the crowd to see their family, old and new, from all walks of their lives coming together.</p><p>

He’s always been sappy as shit, but weddings… god, they <em>always</em> get to him, so of course he’s going to be close to a blubbering mess at his own sister’s wedding. It’s only because he’d promised her he wouldn’t completely, embarrassingly break down that he manages to keep it together. At least, while they’re standing in front of everyone. There’s definitely a moment afterwards, when it’s just the pair of them that he lets it out.</p><p>

“I’m so happy for you, Mads,” Buck says, shaking his head about as she wipes his cheeks, letting out a choked laugh. “I shouldn’t be crying this much on <em>your</em> wedding day.”</p><p>

“Oh, Evan,” Maddie laughs softly, her own eyes shining as her thumb brushes across his cheek, “this is exactly like you, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>

Buck smiles at her, a little wobbly, as he takes in a slow breath, easing out as much of his emotions as he can. This is her day; this shouldn’t be about him. Hell, he should be out at the reception hall already, waiting for her with everyone else. The couple is supposed to make their grand entrance, Buck should be there, waiting.</p><p>

Though, there may be a few, selfish reasons why he’s not there, why he’d rather stay here, with his sister.</p><p>

“Hello, beautiful wife of mine,” Chimney says, and Buck looks over his shoulder, smiling kindly at the sight of his now official brother-in-law. “Uh oh, crying… Should I go, are you having a moment? I can go, party it up by myself.”</p><p>

It’s obvious he’s joking, teasing, trying to get a laugh out of the both of them; and it works. Buck chuckles softly, wiping the rest of the tears off his face before he crosses the room, pulling the man into a bone crushing hug.</p><p>

“Wow, okay,” Chimney laughs, clapping Buck on the back. “Damn, Buckaroo, you tryna suffocate me on my wedding day?”</p><p>

“No, sorry,” Buck says, stepping back, his smile back to being a little wobbly as he looks at the man, dropping his arms down to his sides as he says: “Welcome to the family, Howie.”</p><p>

He’s not the only one with shiny eyes now and he knows it for a fact when Chimney clears his throat and looks away, nodding.</p><p>

“Honored to be a part of it,” he says, turning back to flash Buck a kind smile, before jerking his thumb over his shoulder. “But, it’s your turn to skedaddle out there. My wife and I gotta make the best, grandest entrance and we won’t be able to do that with you around.”Buck scoffs, shaking his head even through Chimney’s delight and Maddie’s sigh behind him.</p><p>

“Boys,” she scolds as Buck wags a finger at the man, turning around to back slowly out of the room.</p><p>

“Just for you, Mads,” he says, pointing at her, blowing her a quick kiss before he’s leaving the room and wandering off to where they’re holding the reception.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>———————————</p>
</div>It’s another fun, emotional affair as everyone gathers back together again, as the wedding party comes in and everyone gets seated, as they all start eating and drinking and dancing.<p>

The only problem is, it means Buck has to deal with the fact that Eddie is <em>here</em>. He’d caught a quick glimpse of him earlier, as he’d walked Maddie down the aisle, but he hadn’t let his gaze linger. It’d been enough to see the sharp line of his jaw, covered in just the perfect amount of stubble. The hint of the suit he was wearing, crisp and formed perfectly against his arms. They were thoughts he wasn’t meant to be having at all, let alone in the middle of his sister’s wedding.</p><p>

Now, though, a couple drinks in and across the room from the man, he can’t help but look, observe, <em>wish</em>. All he wants is to cross the room, to stand next to Eddie and experience what it might be to hold his hand, to be the reason for the wide smile on his face. To join the family as they stand there, Christopher seemingly just as excited to be part of this as everyone else.</p><p>

He must’ve been staring for a long while because, when he looks at Eddie next, the man is already looking his way, raising a brow when he manages to catch Buck’s eye. It’s fucking embarrassing, to be caught out, and all he can do is lift his hand and wave. Apparently is an invitation he hadn’t been counting on, because Eddie leans over to speak to the couple next to him — Hen and Karen, he’s pretty sure — before he’s breaking away and walking in Buck’s direction. </p><p>

“Fuck,” he whispers, downing the rest of the champagne in his glass before grabbing another, preparing himself for the inevitable arrival of one Eddie Diaz.</p><p>

“Hey,” Eddie says, stopping just in front of Buck, his head tilting to the side as he offers him a small smile.</p><p>

“Hi,” Buck says, helpless not to smile back, even if his chest is aching already, “glad to see that you made it.”</p><p>

“It was a beautiful ceremony,” Eddie says, nodding, his hand gesturing around the reception hall, “as is all your work.”</p><p>

As always, Buck blushes and ducks his head down, staring at his feet as he smiles.</p><p>

“Couldn’t let my sister down,” Buck says, lifting his head again to look at Eddie, reminding himself again of the things he needs to remember, leading with it as he adds: “No Carla today?”</p><p>

“Oh, uh,” Eddie says, seemingly thrown by the question, “she had a last-minute appointment with a client, but she’s gonna swing by soon.”</p><p>

It’s all Buck needs to hear to have him nodding and looking away, searching out some possible way to get himself out of this situation and <em>fast</em>. He finds it in the form of the photo booth situated in the corner, something everyone had pitched in for — a real wedding necessity, Buck had argued. </p><p>

“I’m gonna go mingle about, but I’m sure I’ll see you around,” Buck says, hurrying onward even as Eddie opens his mouth to say more, patting the man’s bicep as he passes him by, “I’ll be sure to swing by to say hello to Chris.”</p><p>

Within two seconds, he’s away from Eddie and curling his arm around his sister’s shoulders, grinning widely as he points towards the booth.</p><p>

“It’s time, Mads,” he says, “before you don’t have any spare seconds for your dear little brother anymore.”</p><p>

She must see something in his face because she doesn’t even argue with him, simply walks along with him towards the booth. Getting into the thing with the size of her dress isn’t exactly easy, but they make it work, like they always do.</p><p>

Everything’s easy, fun, <em>comforting</em> with Maddie and it’s exactly the reprieve he’d needed, a step back to remind himself that he can do this. He can handle whatever tonight throws at him because he’s a Buckley and Buckley’s are born to handle a whole world of shit and still walk away to find something to make things even brighter.</p><p>

“Don’t drink too much, okay, baby brother?” Maddie says, patting Buck’s thigh as they finish up their round of pictures, leveling him with one of her serious, <em>I’m your big sister, so you have to do as I say</em> looks.</p><p>

“Damn, okay, I won’t,” he huffs, raising his hands up, his eyebrows following along with it.</p><p>

“Champagne gives you the worst hangover,” she adds, as if that’s the reason, as if she’s not staring at him carefully, trying to figure out what’s causing him to drink so heavily, “plus, I don’t need you stealing the show tonight with your rendition of <em>Eye of the Tiger</em>.</p><p>

Buck laughs at that, rolling his eyes before he leans over to kiss Maddie’s cheek, nodding.</p><p>

“I promise I’ll keep it in the vault,” he assures her, scrunching his nose up as she presses a kiss to the tip of it before sliding out of the booth, no doubt going off to find her husband again.</p><p>

He’s just about getting ready to leave the booth, gearing up for the crowd on the other side of the curtain, when someone is suddenly pushing their way in and Buck has no choice but to hurriedly scoot back, lest he get <em>sat on</em>.</p><p>

“Um… occupied?” He tries, grimacing at how stupid it sounds, especially when the person to slide into the booth is <em>Eddie</em>. </p><p>

He really has been doing his best to avoid him all night, but he can only do so much without looking like a damn chicken with his head cut off, running away at every turn. Plus… he doesn’t want to be an asshole, just because Eddie has a girlfriend and Buck’s… well, <em>very into him</em>.</p><p>

“Sorry, um… Maddie said it’s my turn?” Eddie says, awkward in a way that Buck hates so damn much — all because of him.</p><p>

“Of course she did,” Buck huffs with a roll of his eyes, shifting across the uncomfortable seat, once again reminded of how <em>small</em> the damn booth is.</p><p>

“I mean, I can go?” Eddie suggests, and even when he’s frowning, he looks so damn beautiful. It’s extremely unfair. </p><p>

“No, no,” Buck disagrees, shaking his head, “wouldn’t want to disappoint the bride on her special day.” Plus, Buck is kind of a masochist, and the idea of having pictures of him and Eddie? Yeah, there’s no way he can pretend he doesn’t ache for it. </p><p>

“Right,” Eddie answers, looking at Buck in that <em>way</em> again, like he did back at his shop — his eyebrows furrowing and his head tilting to the side, like he’s trying to figure Buck out. He almost wants to wish the man good luck, because not even Buck can figure his shit out.</p><p>

“Shall we?” Buck asks, pointing towards the front of the booth, as if reminding Eddie of the whole reason they’re here. </p><p>

“Sure,” Eddie says, reaching across the way to press the start button, “but don’t forget to smile.” </p><p>

The words make Buck huff softly, his jaw dropping as his attention stays glued to Eddie, making it impossible to miss the smug smirk on his face, as if he’s proud of having called Buck out like he did. So, of course that’s the first picture, Buck not realizing until the flash has already gone off.</p><p>

“You’re slacking, Mister Buckley,” Eddie teases, kicking Buck into gear, making him turn towards the front of the booth and flash the biggest smile he can.</p><p>

Of course, that doesn’t stop him from lifting his hand for the next one, giving Eddie bunny ears that he manages to notice a beat too late with a huff and a flurry of his hands as he reaches up to grab for Buck’s wrist.</p><p>

“What, are we five?” Eddie asks, demanding Buck’s attention in a way he always does and Buck, <em>like always</em>, is helpless — he gives it to him straight away with a shrug of his shoulders and a smirk on his lips.</p><p>

“I was just smiling for the camera, I don’t know what you’re going on about, Mister Diaz,” Buck counters, finding it far too easy to fall back into this moment with him. Here, in this tiny booth, where no one can see them — it’s just the two of them…. would it really be so bad if something were to happen?</p><p>

“You’re a terrible liar, Evan Buckley,” Eddie answers, his voice a little lower, more serious, in a way that makes Buck’s breath catch in his throat. </p><p>

Again, he’s reminded of the small space as his breathing picks up, his mind not even registering the next flash, though he’s sure it’s going to make quite the picture. Eddie’s eyes, heavy, on Buck and his hand still wrapped firmly around his wrist, as if Buck could possibly escape right now. The only way out is over Eddie’s lap and out the curtain and that’s… well, he most certainly should <em>not</em> be thinking about Eddie’s lap right now.</p><p>

“Am I?” He asks, voice soft, barely above a whisper. Buck is a little afraid that maybe he’s getting called out, that Eddie’s able to see through the terrible charade Buck has been playing this whole time. Has he really been so <em>obvious</em>? Is Eddie finally going to tell him that he knows about his terrible, horrendously <em>humongous</em> crush on him?</p><p>

Somehow, time manages to slow down, along with Buck’s breathing as he sees Eddie’s eyes drop noticeably to his lips, couldn’t possibly miss the way the man’s hand tightens around his wrist, tugging gently. He feels it down to his very <em>gut</em>, in the soles of his feet as his stomach flips and his mouth drops open just so.</p><p>

Is this really about to happen? Is Eddie seriously going to <em>kiss him</em>? Buck sways forward helplessly, further closing the already small distance between them, his heart pounding so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if Eddie could feel his pulse jumping against where his hand is still curled around his wrist. </p><p>

It’s so close Buck can practically taste it, can already feel Eddie’s breath fanning against his face as Buck’s lashes flutter, a very loud, eager voice in his head screaming <em>yes, yes, finally</em>.</p><p>

Only, as soon as it’d started, it’s over, all with a flash and a yell from outside the booth.</p><p>

“Daddy!”</p><p>

It’s Christopher, there’s no possible way to mistake it, and Eddie drops his hold on Buck instantly, leaning back as if he’s been burned and that... well, it’s certainly the slap to the face that Buck had been needing. What the fuck was he thinking? Eddie has a <em>girlfriend</em> and yet, here Buck was, about to kiss him anyway.</p><p>

“You should… go,” Buck says, waving Eddie forward, turning away from him so the man can’t see the rush of emotions swirling through Buck’s eyes and across his face. </p><p>

“Buck…” Eddie seems to try, his voice hinting at something, a lot like those looks they used to share — saying something, just without the right words. </p><p>

“Dad!” Christopher shouts again, Eddie’s head turning to look over his shoulder as he sighs, sparing Buck another long, heavy glance before he’s shuffling out of the booth, leaving him to wallow in what almost was — what could never be.</p><p>

It’s one thing to feel the way he does for Eddie and another entirely to try and act on it. He can’t quite believe he’d been so caught up that he’d nearly <em>kissed him</em>. The mere thought of it alone has him scrambling out of the booth and towards the side to grab for the pictures they’d just taken, his heart pounding so hard again he can feel it in his temples.</p><p>

Just looking at the pictures themselves is proving to be too much for Buck, his heart aching in his chest. They look so <em>happy</em>, truly living in a moment where Buck had thought he’d really be able to have it all — to have Eddie. The more his eyes slide down, the faster his heart races, his gaze stuck on the last picture. They truly are so damn close, Eddie’s face turned a little too much away from the camera for Buck to catch what it looks like.</p><p>

His own, of course, gives him away so completely it would almost be laughable if Buck didn’t feel so sick. There’s no way Eddie can’t know how deeply Buck feels for him, lost in a man he has no right to want. </p><p>

Buck nearly jumps when he feels a tug at his shirt behind him, scrambling to shove the picture strip into his pocket as he turns around, instantly greeted with the sight of Christopher. It’s enough to put a smile on his face, even though he does feel a little bit like crying.</p><p>

“Hey, buddy,” Buck says, refusing to look at the presence behind the boy, already aware of who it must be.</p><p>

“I have your picture!” Christopher informs him and that — yeah, that’s definitely not helping Buck’s effort not to cry tonight, thanks very much.</p><p>

“You do? Well, let’s see it then,” Buck murmurs, kneeling down to get on Christopher’s level, taking the drawing he’s handed.</p><p>

It’s just like Eddie had told him, Buck’s eyes instantly going to himself, where he’s got a cape on and flowers in hand, obviously having just performed some sort of magic trick for Christopher. He’s also in the picture, right next to Buck, their curls so similar it causes something sharp and painful to shoot through his gut. </p><p>

Though, it’s nothing compared to the emotion that nearly knocks him right onto his ass when he sees Eddie is in the picture too, the three of them all standing so close to one another. It looks like a goddamn <em>family portrait</em> and it’s — fuck, it’s far too much for him to handle, his eyes instantly stinging as they venture back up to Christopher.</p><p>

“This is amazing,” Buck whispers, leaning forward to hug him, being mindful of his crutches, his eyes squeezing shut to give himself a moment to gather his emotions. “I’m so glad I was finally able to see it.” </p><p>

“Carla brought it!” Christopher answers and, again, Buck nearly falls back on his ass. Carla’s <em>here</em>? Fuck, he’s so not prepared for this.</p><p>

“Oh? I’ll have to thank her, then…” Buck finally stands, his eyes habitually jumping up when there’s movement behind Christopher. Eddie’s there, just like he knew he was, but there’s also a woman beside him, already stretching her hand out.</p><p>

“Hi, I’m Carla,” she says, making Buck’s heart sink in an instant. He was so, so very not prepared for any of this, not today.</p><p>

“Right, hi, I’m Buck,” he says, reaching out to shake her hand, nodding his head as he forces a kind smile onto his face. “Guess I should say thank you.”</p><p>

“I know Christopher was awfully upset for having forgotten it,” Carla says, smiling, “so I made sure to pick it up on the way over.”</p><p>

“Well, I appreciate it and I’m glad you were able to make it,” Buck says, offering a smile as his eyes dart about, literally everywhere other than at Eddie, at this situation he’s managed to find himself in. “Now, uh, if you’ll excuse me, I think it’s about time I go make a toast and embarrass my sister.”</p><p>

Before he goes, he makes sure to look down at Christopher, his smile this time real and honest as he reaches out, ruffling his hair.</p><p>

“Thank you so much, buddy. I’m gonna put it on my fridge as soon as I get home,” he promises, the words more than worth it for the way Christopher practically beams up at him, making Buck’s heart soar as he pockets the picture carefully. </p><p>

He knows he’s being rude, terribly so, in walking away so quickly after having met Carla — Eddie’s <em>girlfriend</em> — but, he can’t stand there any longer and see what he wishes he could be a part of. All he can hope is that she realizes how lucky she is, to have a pair of boys so good and wonderful.</p><p>

It’s a teary affair, when the speeches do finally happen, everyone getting their chance to talk about the couple. By the time everyone’s all said their piece and they’re all up and roaming again, Buck’s feeling a little bit better, chatting just at the edge of the dance floor with one of the many guests — anything to keep himself distracted, keep himself occupied, even though all he wants to do is track down the two people who’ve become so important to him in such a short amount of time.</p><p>

As if reading his mind, there’s suddenly a hand on his arm, only two seconds after having been left alone, his gaze jumping down before following the length of it, until his eyes land on none other than the one man he just can’t seem to avoid, no matter how hard he tries.</p><p>

“Buck,” Eddie says, his eyebrows screwing together, looking far more concerned than he has any right to be. Is that Buck’s fault? God, did he hurt Christopher, running away from the three of them so quickly?</p><p>

“Yeah?” Buck asks, gently guiding his arm away, acting as if he doesn’t see the hurt that flashes across Eddie’s face in that moment. Surely, he’s just seeing things, projecting his feelings onto the other man. </p><p>

“Can we talk?” Eddie asks, making Buck’s stomach twist, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as his arms cross protectively over his chest.</p><p>

“I’m sorry I hurried off so quickly, I didn’t mean to hurt Christopher’s feelings,” Buck rambles, wanting to get this done and over with so he can escape again, so he doesn’t give himself away in front of Eddie’s damn girlfriend. “I just… wedding stuff, y’know? Keeping me real busy.”</p><p>

“No, Buck, that’s not…” Eddie begins, but — as seems to be the usual with them lately — there’s a shout that drags their attention to the side, at the group of practically every woman in the place jumping about to try and catch the bouquet flying through the air.</p><p>

Buck figures it’s a sick sort of joke, that Eddie manages to catch it, Buck’s eyebrow raising as he looks up at him, at the bewildered expression on his face.</p><p>

“Pretty sure this was not meant for me,” Eddie says, earning a round of laughter from the crowd before him as it disperses, Buck having half a mind to blend in with them.</p><p>

Instead, he sticks where he is, watches as Eddie stops a young woman — May, he thinks — handing the bouquet over to her with a smile.</p><p>

“Best flowers you could ask for,” Eddie says, tilting his head towards Buck, “they’re made by this talented genius right here.” </p><p>

For some reason, those words manage to punch all the air right out of his lungs, his head turning quickly away from Eddie and May, in just enough time to see another couple wandering towards them.</p><p>

“Edmundo Diaz, did you just give my daughter a bouquet that says she’ll be getting married next?” The woman accuses, making Buck’s eyebrows raise instantly. </p><p>

“I didn’t… I mean… yes, but—” Eddie rambles, making Buck snort, unable to help it.</p><p>

“And you’re Buck, correct?” she asks, looking right at Buck, making him stand suddenly higher, as if he’s getting in trouble, too.</p><p>

“Uh, yeah, that’s me,” he says, resting a hand on his chest, intrigued by the way the man she’s standing with suddenly gives him his attention, studying him.</p><p>

“We’ve heard a lot about you, Buck,” he says, making Buck’s eyebrows raise, following the man’s gaze as it wanders to Eddie. </p><p>

“Mm, I’m Howie’s newest, greatest brother,” Buck confirms with a smile, almost proud of himself when the pair before him manage to laugh. They introduce themselves kindly — Bobby, the firehouse captain, and his wife, Athena — before Buck manages to excuse himself from the situation. </p><p>

The rest of the night passes by in a blur of dancing and celebration, lots of cake, and maybe a bit too much champagne on Buck’s part. Even so, he’s happy, enjoying himself, despite the ache he can still feel in the middle of his chest every time he manages to catch a glimpse of Eddie. Maybe he’s imagining it, but it feels as though Eddie’s looking right back every time, ready to catch Buck’s gaze the moment it settles on him.</p><p>

By the time things are winding down and it’s time for the happy couple to leave, Buck is pleasantly buzzed, his feet hurt in the best type of way, and all he’s thinking about is getting back home to his bed so he can sleep for about a year.</p><p>

But, of course, he has to make sure he sees everyone out first, give goodbyes on behalf of the couple, and to his <em>family</em>, who he really doesn’t get to see all that often. It’s a long, tiring affair, full of hugs and promises to speak again soon, compliments on his good work, and far too much cheek pinching for his liking.</p><p>

It also means he has to stay right where he is as Eddie, Christopher, and Carla all walk up to him as a group. It’s fine, he can totally do this. He’s been putting on a face all night long, this certainly won’t be any different.</p><p>

“So glad I could finally meet the man these boys have been raving about all this time,” Carla greets, and Buck manages a smile, glancing over towards Eddie. “That bouquet I got from you was perhaps the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.”</p><p>

“I’m very glad you enjoyed it,” Buck says, a genuine smile on his face thanks to the compliment, “you’re too kind.”</p><p>

“It’s true, you have a real talent,” Carla offers with probably the kindest smile Buck has ever seen, making it easy to see why Eddie’s fallen for her. “Now, I’m gonna go get the truck… give you three a moment.”</p><p>

Buck’s eyebrows furrow at her words, watching as she squeezes Eddie’s arm before snatching his keys from his palm and wandering off, leaving Buck alone with him and Christopher.</p><p>

“Buck,” comes Christopher’s voice, soft and tired, his hand reaching out to tug on Buck’s shirt lightly again, demanding his full attention. </p><p>

“Yeah, buddy?” Buck asks, tearing his eyes away from where Eddie’s watching him <em>still</em>, looking down at Christopher with a raised brow.</p><p>

“Now that the wedding is over, does that mean we can have our ice cream day?” Christopher asks, making Buck’s heart crack inside his chest, his breath catching almost painfully in his throat.</p><p>

“Oh, uh…” He can’t even manage to form a response, his emotions practically choking him, unspoken words already clawing at his throat. <em>Yes, absolutely, that’s all I want, always.</em> Before he even has a chance to respond, Eddie steps up, resting his hand on Christopher’s shoulder, pulling Buck’s attention up and to the look on his face. It’s a bit closed off, but there’s a vulnerability to his gaze, something Buck’s never seen in him before.</p><p>

“We missed you,” Eddie joins in, making Buck’s head spin. Or maybe that’s the alcohol. Either way, he can’t <em>breathe</em>, he cannot do this.</p><p>

“Please, Buck?” Christopher asks and Buck gets it, Eddie’s complaint from last time ringing in his ears — because, this kid’s puppy dog face? Uncanny, totally heart wrenching. </p><p>

“Yeah, okay,” he breathes, “I’ll, uh, I’ll see when I’m free.”</p><p>

Christopher’s reaction is instant and utterly adorable as he practically shouts and leans forward against Buck, crutches knocking the backs of his legs as he hugs him. Buck smiles as he rubs his back, though he can’t manage to look away from Eddie’s heavy gaze, not until Chris is leaning away and towards his dad.</p><p>

“Guess I’ll be seeing you around, then,” Buck manages, feeling as if the weight of the world is pulling him down, into the ground.</p><p>

“Promise?” Eddie asks, almost threatening in the way he does, he’s so serious about it.</p><p>

“I promise,” Buck answers, nodding. It might take a while, probably longer than any of them would like, but he has to get his head on straight. He has to get over his stupid crush and maybe then he’ll be able to spend time with them again.</p><p>

Eddie looks away when his truck rolls up and the moment’s broken again, gone with the reminder that there’s someone waiting for them, someone they’ve already got a whole life with.</p><p>

“Bye, Buck,” Christopher says with a wave and another one of his award-winning smiles, crutches clicking against the ground as he walks to meet Carla at the truck, leaving Buck alone with Eddie. Again.</p><p>

“You’d better keep your promise,” Eddie says, stepping closer to Buck, “because I can’t handle another disappointed Christopher. It’s bad for my heart.”</p><p>

Buck frowns, nods, his hands shoving into his pockets. He feels the two pictures there, a reminder of something he so desperately wants, but can never have. It’s so ridiculously unfair, there’s a good chance Buck is going to cry about it in bed tonight.</p><p>

“I’ll keep it,” Buck assures, looking down at his feet, anything to keep from letting Eddie see he’s not so sure that he means it.</p><p>

“Buck,” Eddie grunts, making his eyes squeeze shut before he finally lifts his head again, looking at the man before him. “Ice cream day is sacred… don’t break it.”</p><p>

It’s the way Eddie’s lips twitch that gets Buck to smile finally, nodding again as some of the tension bleeds from his body.</p><p>

“I won’t,” he promises, glancing over when Christopher calls out for Eddie, smiling sadly as he looks at him again. </p><p>

“I gotta go… I’ll see you, Buck,” Eddie says, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder before he’s off, hurrying over to the waiting truck, leaning in the back window to plant a kiss to Christopher’s forehead before climbing in to get them on their way.</p><p>

And, as Buck watches them drive away, he finds himself wishing he could keep that promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as someone commented so perfectly in the last chapter: oh, buck.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Buck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we've finally made it folks!!! two weeks later and it's finally coming to a close. i honestly can't believe it, but here we are!</p><p>someone asked about shannon in the comments and i realized i had left her out, which is my bad!! i originally had planned for a chapter dedicated to eddie &amp; chris getting flowers for her grave, but decided it would be too sad. so, in my head, buck already knew. but also, he definitely asked eddie about her at one point, and was rightfully sad on their behalf.</p><p>so, without further ado, i give you the last chapter :) the longest, as was to be expected.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing is, Buck doesn’t actually mean to put off his promise for another ice cream day with the Diaz boys. Thanks to Maddie’s wedding, he’d had to delay requests and orders in the shop until it was over. Now he’s all but drowning in them, leaving him little to no time to even breathe.</p><p>

Sure, he has a few people who filter in and out that help him, but… there’s something about doing things himself that Buck has always liked. Hell, the place is called <em>Buckley’s Bouquets</em> after all, it wouldn’t feel right if he didn’t have at least a small touch in everything he sold.</p><p>

So, he’s had to say no a few times — but, not because he wants to. He <em>has to</em> and he makes that fact clear to Eddie every single time, sending him pictures of the invoices he has, the work around the shop he has to do.</p><p>

And Eddie, bless his soul, is understanding every time. He tells him he gets it, he understands, that Christopher will understand. </p><p>

Buck really, really hopes he does, because he knows what happened with his mother, how Christopher had lost her not too long ago. The kid has been through enough loss in his lifetime, as far as Buck is concerned, and the last thing he wants to do is be another person that leaves him behind. Shannon hadn’t had a choice, but Buck does, and he’s choosing Christopher.</p><p>

He just wishes <em>Eddie</em> would choose <em>him</em>.</p><p>

Buck’s in the middle of walking to his car, lost in his thoughts, when the literal subject of them lights up his phone, requesting to video chat. Fuck, he had promised that, hadn’t he? Since he hadn’t been able to meet up with them, he’d said he’d video chat with the pair so that Christopher could share some of the things he’d been working on lately and has been asking to show Buck; god, but he truly loves that kid.</p><p>

He gets situated in his seat before he answers with a tired smile and a soft, “Hey there.”</p><p>

“Hey,” Eddie answers, Buck’s heart aching immediately at the smile on his face, beautiful even through a grainy fucking phone screen; absolutely <em>endearing</em> as Buck watches it scrunch up, his eyes no doubt taking in Buck’s surroundings. “Is this a bad time?”</p><p>

“No, no, it’s fine,” Buck assures, tossing his keys into the passenger seat, setting his phone in the stand he’s got attached to the dash, “I just closed up for the night is all, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>

“I can call back,” Eddie goes on, as if Buck never even said anything, concern still lacing his tone. “It’s getting late, Buck, you should get home. I’m sure you had a long day…”</p><p>

It’s so not fair, how Eddie does this shit to him, honestly. Without even trying, he’s got Buck’s heart both aching and soaring at the same time, his head shaking as a smile tilts his lips up.</p><p>

“I’m fine, Eddie, I promise,” Buck says, leaning his head back, “I’d rather talk to you anyway.” Which, whoops — maybe he <em>should</em> go home, get some sleep, so he doesn’t go and say more stupid shit that he can’t take back.</p><p>

“Have you eaten?” Eddie asks, raising an eyebrow, as if he’s still fighting with Buck on this whole thing. Which, why? </p><p>

“What are you, my mom?” Buck scoffs, though he wouldn’t be surprised if his stomach growled right then and there. “I’ll make something when I get home, I’ll survive.”</p><p>

“No you won’t,” Eddie sighs, like he knows Buck — like he’s aware that Buck actually planned to go home and crash on the couch straightaway. “You’re gonna come here.”</p><p>

<em>What</em>?</p><p>

“What?” Buck asks aloud, eyes wide, his heart slowly starting to pick up speed in his chest. He’s never been to Eddie’s house before; it seems so <em>personal</em> in a way that Buck is totally not prepared for right now.</p><p>

“Yup. I’m gonna order some pizzas because even I know I can’t cook for shit and then you’re gonna drive here and have dinner with us,” Eddie answers, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “It may not be an ice cream day, but I think it’ll make Christopher happy nonetheless.”</p><p>

And that has to be foul play, using Christopher as a ploy to get Buck to listen, because Eddie <em>has</em> to know that it’s going to work. He’s already had to say no so many times, how can he possibly do it again?</p><p>

“Eddie…” He still tries anyway, heaving a sigh, “I don’t wanna put you out.”</p><p>

“Jesus, Buck, you won’t be. I’m the one offering,” Eddie huffs, rolling his eyes, though there’s a twitch along his lips, like he’s trying not to smile. “We want you here, you must know that.”</p><p>

There he goes again, pulling at Buck’s heartstrings, leaving his chest feeling hollow and aching with how much he <em>wants</em>. What could be wrong with indulging it for just one night? </p><p>

“Alright,” Buck relents, finally giving way to the smile on his own lips, nodding his head, “fine. I’m in.”</p><p>

It’s all worth it for the way that Eddie turns from the camera momentarily, yelling out to Christopher that Buck’s coming over for dinner. He can hear it even through the phone, the happy yell from the boy, causing Buck’s smile to grow even wider.</p><p>

“I’ll send you the address,” Eddie says, turning back to his phone, “drive safely, please. We’ll be here no matter how long it takes you.”</p><p>

“I will,” Buck promises, nodding, “I’ll be there.”</p><p>

Eddie gives him a quick goodbye before Buck’s screen goes black, lighting up again a few moments later with his address and a <em>See you soon. Chris is very excited.</em></p><p>

He’s certainly not the only one, even if Buck is slightly dreading another night spent acting like he’s not totally, wholly head over heels for Eddie fucking Diaz.</p><p>

Buck doesn’t even bother to turn his radio on for the drive over, the only noise being what comes through his open window and his phone giving him directions. It’s worth it, though, to amp himself up for the night, to maybe, possibly, give himself one of his ridiculous, pointless pep talks. He’s totally got this, though, right? He’s totally prepared to spend a night surrounded by all things <em>Diaz</em> — everything he wants but won’t ever get to have.</p><p>

It’s fine. Really. He’s <em>fine</em>. So fine, in fact, that he doesn’t even realize he’s been sitting in his car outside Eddie’s house long enough for them to notice, his body jumping slightly as his phone pings with another message.</p><p>

<em>You just gonna sit out there all night or do I have to drag you into the house myself?</em></p><p>

The mental picture alone is enough to kick Buck’s ass into gear as he snatches his phone off the mount, shoving the door open and all but bounding up to Eddie’s front door. Apparently, they had been watching, because it opens before he even gets there, Christopher grinning on the other side as Eddie pulls it open wide enough.</p><p>

“Buck!” Christopher shouts, melting all of Buck’s worries in an instant. He practically skids to a halt in front of the boy, dropping down onto his knees the moment he gets close enough, pulling him into a hug. Yeah, this was exactly what he’d needed.</p><p>

“Hey, buddy,” Buck breathes, closing his eyes momentarily before he finally leans back, still grinning widely, “it’s really good to see you.”</p><p>

“Dad says we’re gonna have a movie night!” Christopher says, making Buck smile as he finally lifts his gaze up towards the other man, to see the kind smile on his face in return.</p><p>

“Pizza <em>and</em> a movie? This may be even better than ice cream day,” Buck answers, chuckling softly as Chris nods, stepping back only when Eddie reminds him that Buck needs room to get inside.</p><p>

“Thank you,” Eddie mouths at him, making Buck’s head shake, his eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>

“I should be the one thanking you,” Buck answers aloud, though he’s sure Christopher doesn’t hear it, not over his request for Buck to follow him to the living room to show him the Lego structure he’s been building.</p><p>

They have a nice house, cute, quaint, with touches of the both of them all over the place. Christopher makes sure Buck spends the most time in his room, showing him literally everything he’s got, including the pictures he’d drawn for him while they’d been apart.
Buck doesn’t even have time to get emotional over them before the doorbell is ringing, followed by a delighted shout from Christopher.</p><p>

“Dinnertime,” Eddie says, wandering off to answer the door, leaving Buck to make sure Chris makes it out into the living room, where Eddie had already set out plates and napkins for everyone.</p><p>

The whole thing is ridiculously domestic in a way that Buck has never really felt before, as they dish out the food and settle in, Eddie putting on <em>Finding Dory</em>, Christopher’s current favorite movie.</p><p>

Even after the food is gone, they don’t stray from one another, staying on the couch, Christopher in between the both of them. He’s chatting away, all about school and the things that Buck has missed, and Buck is honestly grateful for it.</p><p>

He practically hangs onto every word that Christopher tells him, glancing up only once he feels eyes on him. It’s Eddie, of course, staring at him with such fondness that it makes Buck’s breath catch. Even after being caught out, all Eddie does is smile at him, bringing an answering smile onto Buck’s face in return.</p><p>

Christopher can only sit still for so long, though, pulling Buck’s attention back on him and towards the floor, where they work together on building with the mess of Legos he’s got strewn about, everything seemingly placed in just the right spot, so Christopher knows exactly what they go with. </p><p>

He barely even realizes the time, or that his words are being broken apart by yawns, until Eddie suddenly claps his hands together, this time bringing his attention up from where he and Christopher have been drawing together at the kitchen table. Truth be told, Buck can’t even remember the last time he’d had so much fun.</p><p>

“Alright, boys, it’s time for bed,” Eddie says, much to Christopher’s chagrin, amusement on Buck’s face as the young boy groans.</p><p>

“But, Dad,” Christopher whines, though Eddie obviously shows no signs of budging, his arms crossed and an eyebrow raising.</p><p>

“It’s a school night, so I will have no buts from you,” Eddie says, this time making Christopher sigh.</p><p>

Though, Buck feels his small hand against his cheek, turning his head back towards him, towards those extremely unfair, totally adorable, eyes of his. </p><p>

“Will you read to me tonight?” Christopher asks, making Buck look helplessly towards Eddie, to see if that’s even okay with him. Only once he gets a quick nod and a small smile does Buck turn back to the boy, nodding as well.</p><p>

“Sure, buddy,” Buck answers, his smile growing into a full-blown grin when Christopher crows and climbs from his chair, wandering off to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas.</p><p>

“He’s got a book on his nightstand,” Eddie says, “that we’ve been reading. He’ll probably be out before you even get through one chapter.”</p><p>

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Buck asks, rising from his seat, teeth gnawing on his bottom lip nervously. It feels very personal and Buck doesn’t want to be stepping on any toes.</p><p>

“More than okay,” Eddie assures, reaching up to clap his hand on Buck’s shoulder, squeezing softly. “He asked for you, that’s not something that can be turned down.”</p><p>

Buck gets lost for a moment, in the weight of Eddie’s words, the heaviness of his gaze, until Christopher yells that he’s ready for him.</p><p>

“Go,” Eddie encourages, pushing Buck towards the hallway.</p><p>

While Buck doesn’t want the night to end, he’s more than happy to climb into the bed beside Christopher, to read to him as the young boy’s head rests against his arm. Eddie stops in eventually, watching them from the doorway, that fond smile back on his face again in a way that makes Buck’s chest ache.</p><p>

The sad thing is, he could get used to this. That was the whole reason he hadn’t wanted to come over in the first place: he’s been given a taste of something he’s not allowed to have.</p><p>

Eventually, when Eddie has wandered off again and Christopher is officially asleep, Buck finally manages to tear himself away and out of the room, turning the light off and closing the door behind him. It doesn’t take long to find Eddie, either; Buck simply follows the sound of running water to the kitchen.</p><p>

They work together in silence at the sink, like this is something they’ve always done. In a way, it’s always felt like this with Eddie and Christopher, a weird sort of sense of belonging that he had never seen coming. Then again, maybe that’s just the part of Buck that’s always been searching for this, trying to claim it as his own. A family, a place to belong.</p><p>

By the time the dishes are all taken care of and the house is cleaned up, Buck’s chest is starting to ache, because he knows it means he’ll have to leave. They’re already inching towards the door, Buck’s hands in his pockets, his feet dragging as he goes. Does he really have to do this?</p><p>

“Thank you, Eddie,” Buck says, finally breaking the silence that’d once been comfortable, but now feels suffocating. “I didn’t realize how much I’d been needing this.”</p><p>

Eddie’s answering smile is soft, pleased, his head nodding as he steps after Buck.</p><p>

“You’re welcome here any time,” Eddie promises, “I mean it.”</p><p>

“Careful,” Buck says, taking one of his hands out of his pocket to wag his finger at the man, grinning, “or I’ll never wanna leave.”</p><p>

“Would that be so bad?” Eddie asks, raising an eyebrow and stunning Buck into silence again, any more teasing words he might’ve uttered trapped in his throat along with the air in his lungs.</p><p>

Eddie doesn’t seem to notice that Buck’s struggling and only serves to make matters even worse by reaching out, his hand going for Buck’s shoulder again like it had the first time he’d said goodbye, after their ice cream outing. </p><p>

Just as Buck predicted, Eddie tugs him in, the hug practically bone-crushing in its entirety, or maybe that’s just the fact that Buck already couldn’t breathe even before it started.</p><p>

He doesn’t hesitate to lift his arms, wrapping them around Eddie. He doesn’t let himself think about it as he tucks his head against his neck, in a way that would’ve been awkward with anyone else, but somehow felt <em>right</em> here, with Eddie.</p><p>

“Stay,” Eddie says, before he’s even pulled back from the hug, the words whispered near Buck’s ear in a way that sends a shiver down the entire length of his spine.</p><p>

“Eddie…” It’s not the first time tonight that he’s said his name, dragged it out, trying to put into the two syllables alone all the things that he’s afraid to say.</p><p>

“It’s late, you could just stay here,” Eddie tries again, even despite Buck’s lame attempts at a protest, his arms tightening as if it’ll keep Buck right where he is — right where he always wants to be, if he’s being honest with himself. “I actually make some pretty alright pancakes.”</p><p>

The admission makes Buck laugh softly, so fucking endeared, though his hands move to Eddie’s sides as he slowly begins to peel himself away. </p><p>

“I’m sure I’ve already overstayed my welcome,” Buck admits, trying to remember who really has a right to all of this, who this sort of moment, this <em>life</em>, belongs to; Carla. </p><p>

“Buck,” Eddie sighs, “you could never…” </p><p>

Maybe pulling away had been the wrong choice, because now they’re face to face, as close as they’d been back in the photobooth, here in Eddie’s entryway. Buck holds his breath, feels the way Eddie’s hands slowly slide to rest on his shoulders, one close enough to his collarbone that Buck can feel his thumb against it. </p><p>

Their faces are just as close, dangerously so, given how easy it would be for Buck to lean forward just slightly, barely even an inch, to taste what his body’s been yearning for since day one. As if Eddie can read his mind, he sees the man’s eyes drop to Buck’s lips, his hand sliding up to the side of Buck’s neck, feeling like a goddamn brand against Buck’s bare skin. </p><p>

“Eddie,” Buck tries again, practically begging, but for what, even he does know. For it to stop? For Eddie to lean forward just enough? </p><p>

“Buck,” Eddie whispers right back, as if he’s searching, too, for something they’re both aching to find. </p><p>

He’s moving, then, and Buck can see it, can feel his intentions in the way that Eddie’s other hand is slowly moving down his back, pulling at him, tugging him forward as if he has any other possible place to go. Slowly, Buck’s eyes start to shut, his mind blissfully blank, his hands tightening where they’re still resting against Eddie’s sides.</p><p>

It’s because he’s holding onto Eddie so tightly, that they’re so close to one another, that he feels his sharp intake of breath, the way his head shifts somewhat as his phone starts ringing somewhere behind them. </p><p>

“Who the fuck is calling me right now,” Eddie grumbles and it’s enough to break the spell Buck had been under <em>again</em>, his head leaning back and his eyes opening fully. Eddie’s already got his attention back on Buck, like it doesn’t matter — like it’s not important. But it is, it has to be, otherwise why would they call him in the middle of the night?</p><p>

“I have to go,” Buck says suddenly, dropping his hands and stepping back. What if it’s Carla? Fuck, jesus <em>christ</em>, what is wrong with him? Why does he keep nearly kissing a man who’s taken? He’s never been that type of person and he doesn’t want to be now, no matter how much he wants Eddie.</p><p>

“What? Buck…” Eddie frowns, his eyebrows screwing together much like they had earlier, his hands slow in the way they drop from his body.</p><p>

“I have to go,” Buck repeats, eyes wide, arms practically scrambling as he pulls away and pats his pockets, looking for his keys.</p><p>

“No you don’t,” Eddie argues, stepping after Buck as he turns away, grabbing for the door. “Buck… stop, please?” </p><p>

“I can’t… I can’t do this,” Buck breathes, his heart hammering against his chest as he tugs the door open to make his escape, “you deserve better.”</p><p>

Far better than Buck, who can barely keep himself from throwing Eddie’s entire life upside down just because he has a crush, because he gets attached so easily and doesn’t know how to keep proper boundaries. He falls hard, fast, and he knows it — and that’s exactly what happened here. </p><p>

“Buck, what are you talking about?” Eddie grabs for his wrist but Buck’s quick to step away, “just come back inside.” </p><p>

“I <em>can’t</em>,” Buck laments, backing away from Eddie, from what he wants so badly but can never have, “I can’t…”</p><p>

He turns away, going to his car as quickly as he’d run from it earlier, ignoring the way that Eddie shouts his name again behind him. Nor does he answer his phone when Eddie calls him on his drive home, refusing to look at the texts that come through afterwards. </p><p>

It doesn’t make any sense to Buck, other than the fact that it hurts like hell. He doesn’t <em>get it</em>, why Eddie keeps doing this to Buck, dragging him back in to these moments, like he hasn’t already given that part of himself over to someone else — someone who isn’t him. </p><p>

His drive home this time is full of the radio blasting, anything to keep his mind off of it all, to try and make himself forget what it’d felt like to have Eddie’s hands on his skin. How the whole night they’d felt like a goddamn <em>family</em>, how Eddie had looked at him over the top of Christopher’s head when they’d been on the couch together. </p><p>

“God, what the <em>fuck</em>,” Buck whispers, sitting in his car for another ten minutes before he finally drags himself out of it and up to his apartment. He pointedly does <em>not</em> look at the fridge, where he knows Christopher’s drawing is, where the strip of pictures of him and Eddie are hiding just behind it, out of sight but absolutely not out of mind. </p><p>

He turns his phone off, throwing it onto the counter of his kitchen before trekking up the stairs of his loft, falling facedown onto the bed. </p><p>

It’s only then that he lets himself give in, to the ache in his chest and the tears stinging in his eyes. Here, where no one can see him. Here, where he’ll always be: alone. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>———————————————</p>
</div>So, maybe he’s moping a little bit, so what? He figures he’s allowed to do as much, to try and mend his broken heart. There’s only one way to get over someone and that’s to do what all the movie montages do, right? Lay in bed all day, eat all the bad food, watch all the romantic comedies.<p>

Only, it doesn’t help in the slightest, and he’s still lying about in nothing but a pair of sweats on his couch when he hears a key in his lock, making his head shoot up. The only other person in the world who has a key to his place is Maddie, which means… he’s in trouble. </p><p>

“Evan Buckley,” she shouts once she gets the door open, closing it with a huff that makes him wince and stay quiet on the couch, as if hiding under the blanket means she won’t find him. </p><p>

“He’s not here right now, can I take a message?” Buck calls back, peeking over at his sister above where he’s got the blanket pulled up to his nose, watching her venture closer. Yeah, she’s definitely mad. </p><p>

“Why the hell are you not answering your phone?” She asks, carrying on before Buck can even give her his response. “Oh, I know, it’s because it’s <em>turned off</em>.” </p><p>

Again, Buck winces as she tosses his phone at him and it lands on his stomach, a small whine following afterwards as she glares at him, her arms crossed. </p><p>

“I’m wallowing, leave me alone,” he complains, tugging the blanket above his head fully, though he knows it will do next to nothing to keep her from whatever rampage had brought her over in the first place. </p><p>

“Over what?” Maddie asks, tugging the blanket off and onto the floor, sitting on the coffee table in front of him. “It couldn’t possibly be the fact that Eddie isn’t giving you enough attention, because he was blowing up Howie’s phone all night worried about you. What happened?” </p><p>

Again, Buck groans, tugging the pillow from beneath his head over to hide his face. </p><p>

“Nothing.” </p><p>

“It sure as hell doesn’t seem like nothing, Evan,” Maddie says, tugging at the pillow now too, prodding at his side when Buck doesn’t give it up, yanking it from his hands as his arms flail against the intrusion. </p><p>

“I almost kissed him,” Buck blurts, figuring it’s better to get it out now rather than later. </p><p>

Maddie, bless her heart, looks confused as all hell, throwing her hands up. </p><p>

“Almost? Why the hell didn’t you?” </p><p>

“Uh… because he has a <em>girlfriend</em>?” Buck huffs, rambling, “which means I can <em>never</em> kiss him, or be with him, or keep spending time with them like they’re my fucking family because they’re <em>not</em>. They’re someone else’s. So, excuse me for wanting to pout about it. Now, can I have my pillow back?” </p><p>

Buck sits up and grabs the pillow from her slack hands, hugging it against his chest, a glare on his face as he stares down at his hands. He’s so out of it he barely hears Maddie’s words when she finally speaks up, confused and as lost as ever. </p><p>

“Eddie doesn’t have a girlfriend.” </p><p>

“Yes he does,” Buck leads, lifting his head, looking at Maddie like she’s insane, “I made a bouquet for her and everything.” </p><p>

Again, Maddie’s silent for a moment, as if she’s trying to wrack her brain. </p><p>

“No, he doesn’t,” she says again, her arms crossing over her chest, “he definitely doesn’t. He hasn’t been with anyone since Shannon, Howie told me.” </p><p>

“Then how the fuck do you explain Carla?” Buck all but shouts, throwing his hands up in the air, his head falling against the back of the couch. </p><p>

He’s met with a long, extended silence, which Buck isn’t sure is a good or a bad thing. Good, because he doesn’t have to listen to her pity; bad, because it means he gets lost in his head all over again. </p><p>

“Oh, Evan,” Maddie says, her voice soft, yet there’s no denying that there’s a hint of amusement behind it, her hand coming up to rest on Buck’s knee. “Carla is their aide. Surely Eddie told you about her.” </p><p>

“<em>What</em>?” Is all Buck manages to say, in complete and utter disbelief as he thinks it over. It would make sense, why Eddie never would’ve mentioned someone he was with… why he would’ve been okay with nearly kissing Buck. Twice. “Please tell me you’re not fucking with me.” </p><p>

“I may like to tease you, baby brother, but I would never joke about this,” Maddie assures him, making Buck’s brain run into overdrive. </p><p>

“Eddie doesn’t have a girlfriend?” He asks, soft, searching, eyes locked on his sister to take in every single subtle shift of her expression. </p><p>

“Eddie doesn’t have a girlfriend,” Maddie confirms with a nod and that’s enough confirmation to have Buck sitting up straight, swearing softly. </p><p>

“Oh my god, I’m a fucking idiot,” he whispers, tossing the pillow aside. </p><p>

“Not an idiot, just a little oblivious sometimes,” Maddie argues, standing up. </p><p>

“A <em>little</em>?” He echoes, staring up at Maddie like she has five heads, eyes wide. </p><p>

“Turn on your phone,” is all she says, reaching out to ruffle his curls, “and for the love of all that is holy, take a shower before you go see him.” </p><p>

She plants a kiss on his forehead before making her exit, leaving Buck to stare down at his phone, where the screen is still dark. </p><p>

A shower seems more pressing, right? It means he has to worry less  about the mess waiting for him and instead can focus on getting himself cleaned up, clearing his head under the warm spray. </p><p>

He grabs his phone and treks up the stairs to his bathroom, choosing only to turn it on as the water warms up and he steps beneath it. Buck grimaces from his spot in the shower where he can hear his phone vibrating against the vanity, almost nonstop as he washes his hair. </p><p>

By the time he’s cleaned his body and gotten out of the shower again, towel wrapped around his waist, his phone is silent against the vanity, screen back to being dark, almost mocking him. </p><p>

Buck nearly jumps out of his skin when it suddenly lights up again, staring at it until it goes dark. Who’s texting him now? He waits until it lights up again, reminding him he has a message, before he grabs it and sees it's from Maddie. </p><p>

<em>Talk to him.</em></p><p>

That opens the floodgates, leaves Buck with no choice but to unlock his phone and see the many missed calls from Eddie and Maddie, though he doesn’t really want to listen to the voicemails — he’s not so sure he’s ready for that. </p><p>

The texts, on the other hand, are impossible to ignore. All of Maddie’s get increasingly shorter clipped, going from asking what happened, where he’s at, to her announcing she’s coming over. </p><p>

Eddie’s, though… god, they make guilt sit heavy in the middle of his chest, make his throat feel closed up as he scrolls through them. There’s not many, but it’s how they’re worded that kill him. </p><p>

<em>Buck, please call me. </em></p><p>
  <em>

Just let me know you’re alright. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>

I’m worried. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>

I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>

Please tell me you’re safe.</em>
</p><p>

The most recent one hurts most of all, feels like a punch right to the gut and he has to set his phone down for a moment to compose himself in the face of it. </p><p>

<em>I’m sorry.</em></p><p>

What the hell should Eddie feel sorry for? He hadn’t done anything this entire time other than be there for Buck, try to give him everything he’d been aching for, but had been too scared to ask after. Fuck, he’d given Buck a piece of his <em>family</em> last night and Buck had run off right after, all because of a huge, stupid misunderstanding. </p><p>

He has to fix this. </p><p>

Before he can talk himself out of it, he grabs for his phone, texting Eddie. </p><p>

<em>meet me at the shop in 1 hour i’ll explain</em>.</p><p>

Buck doesn’t even have time to put his phone down before the reply bubble pops up, Eddie already typing a response, making Buck’s pulse jump, his body kicking into gear once he gets his answer. </p><p>

<em>I’ll be there.</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>———————————————</p>
</div>There’s no denying it, he’s fucking <em>nervous</em>, and it’s probably obvious in the way that he’s pacing the floor of his shop, waving his hands about as he talks himself through what he might say to Eddie.<p>

No matter how much practice he gets in, he figures none of it’ll matter. The second Eddie walks in, he’s going to lose track of all of it. </p><p>

It’s already been a little over an hour and Eddie still isn’t here, which Buck is totally <em>not</em> freaking out about, not at all. Nope. He’s fine. Everything’s fine. </p><p>

Except, it’s not. </p><p>

Buck doesn’t get much time to dwell on it before someone’s knocking on the door of the shop, reminding Buck that he’d left it locked to ensure no one else could walk in. </p><p>

Even through the glass, Eddie looks incredible, breathtaking, if a bit tired. There’s no missing the bags under his eyes and Buck feels even worse over it, wondering if he’s the reason they’re there. </p><p>

“Hey,” Buck says, stepping aside to let Eddie in, locking the door again after him. Any other time, he knew Eddie would make a joke of it, but the air between them doesn’t feel lighthearted enough for that right now. It’s heavy, tense, with all of the things that have been left unspoken for far, far too long. </p><p>

“Glad to see you’re alright,” Eddie says and, yeah, Buck figures he deserves the harshness in his tone, though it feels like whiplash a moment later when Eddie softens again, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.” </p><p>

“No, I… I definitely deserved it,” Buck says, shoving his hands into his pockets, rocking back onto his heels. He’s still nervous. What the fuck is he supposed to say here? </p><p>

Eddie’s silent, simply looking at Buck, with his hands behind his back, like he’s waiting. And, yeah… Buck probably should be the one to talk first, he asked Eddie here in the first place. </p><p>

“I’m sorry for just… running out like that,” Buck says and of course, once he starts, he’s not so sure he’s going to be able to stop. “I just… panicked? It wasn’t anything you did, Eddie, it was me and my stupid, dumb head because, like… God, Eddie, all this time I thought you were seeing Carla?” </p><p>

The looks that cross Eddie’s face in that moment are enough to give him pause, the utter disbelief, confusion, and then suddenly understanding dawning. Like that explains all of Buck’s behavior, which… well, it does. </p><p>

“You see, the thing is…” Buck’s hands wave about as he tries to figure out how to say it, how to just get out with it, after keeping it pent up for so long. “Eddie, I’ve been a fucking goner for you since the moment you walked in here. So, when I thought you were seeing someone…” </p><p>

Eddie seems to get it, nodding, though he’s still silent as he takes a step towards Buck, encouraging his word vomit to continue. </p><p>

“I mean, it fucking hurt, but you still… You still kept getting close to me and touching me and, we nearly fucking kissed and it was killing me because I thought you were <em>with someone</em> and that I’d be fucking up your family and I couldn’t do that… I couldn’t, not to Christopher, not to you, not after what you’ve lost.” </p><p>

Finally, Eddie steps in, bringing one of his hands out from behind his back, shaking his head as he does so. </p><p>

“Buck, stop,” Eddie says, and Buck does, his mouth snapping shut. It’s probably for the best, because he wouldn’t be surprised if he wound up ruining things even more just because he couldn’t manage to <em>stop talking</em>.</p><p>

“I’ve never been good at the whole… talking thing,” Eddie says, waving his hand between the pair of them, the other still held behind his back. “But I’ve been told that, uh, actions can speak louder than words.” </p><p>

Eddie finally brings his hand out from behind his back, Bucks eyes jumping down to catch the movement and landing on… a bouquet of flowers. His eyebrows raise, his stomach filling with butterflies barely a few moments after as he looks up at Eddie. </p><p>

“These… are for you,” Eddie says, holding them out towards him, a shy smile on his face that is so goddamn <em>cute</em>, Buck is about to lose his mind. “There’s, um… a note, too.” </p><p>

“A note?” Buck asks, reaching out to take the bouquet carefully from Eddie’s hands. It’s not in a vase, it's one of the kind that are wrapped up and rubber banded together, but they’re still gorgeous and there is, in fact, a note sticking out of the top of it. </p><p>

He eyes Eddie over the top of the flowers before he plucks it out, flipping it over to read what’s written on the other side. </p><p>

<em>Will you go out on a date with me?</em></p><p>

“I realized I kinda did it all backwards,” Eddie speaks up, wringing his hands together, and Buck can tell he’s nervous. “I thought… maybe that was the problem. I was moving too quickly? But… god, Buck, I really like you.” </p><p>

Eddie said he wasn’t any good with words? Because Buck is pretty sure those words are enough to send his head spinning and his heart racing, a smile slowly starting to spread across his face. </p><p>

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I literally kept making any excuse I could to come get flowers from you, just so I could see you again.” Eddie’s smiling back at him now, taking another step forward. </p><p>

Slowly, Buck sets the bouquet aside, pocketing the note, wanting his hands free for what he’s pretty sure is about to happen next. </p><p>

“So…” Eddie raises a brow, obviously waiting for something, and it’s then that Buck realizes he’d never given him an answer for his note. </p><p>

“Yes,” Buck says, grinning widely, “I’d love to go on a date with you, Mister Diaz.” </p><p>

As if it’s even possible, Eddie’s grin gets impossibly wider, and he’s still stepping closer, further lessening the distance between the pair of them. Buck wants it so badly, his hands itching to touch, and he realizes now that he <em>can</em>. Oh, he’s going to have so much fun with this. </p><p>

“But first, Mister Buckley,” Eddie answers, his grin turning somewhat sly, making Buck’s pulse skyrocket, “I do believe we have some unfinished business to attend to.” </p><p>

There’s no mistaking what that means, not with the way Eddie’s eyes jump down, how close they are to one another. They have tried this twice, after all — Buck wants it so badly he can’t imagine saying no. </p><p>

“I swear to god if we get interrupted again,” Buck huffs, barely able to even finish the words before Eddie is suddenly <em>there</em>, pulling Buck into a kiss. </p><p>

Just like last night, his hand is on the side of Buck’s neck, holding him close, his other one winding around to press against the small of his back, pulling Buck in against his chest — as if there could possibly be anywhere else Buck would want to go. </p><p>

His own hands drift, sliding up Eddie’s sides, his head tilting into the kiss as they both test the waters. It’s slow, explorative, and new in a way that promises they’ve got all the time in the world to learn everything about one another. </p><p>

One thing Buck already knows for certain is that he won’t be able to get enough of this, of the soft way Eddie’s lips brush against his own, the tease of his tongue against the seam of his lips, another promise of <em>later, someday</em>.</p><p>

Buck can’t wait to learn everything, to figure out what really makes Eddie tick. All the things he can do to make him smile, what it would take to make him really let go and laugh — Buck hasn’t seen him laugh nearly enough. </p><p>

He wants to spend days with him, doing whatever the hell they feel like. Taking Christopher to the zoo, or to the beach, to have as many ice cream days as they want. He wants to spend his evenings having dinner with them, to immerse himself in that true sense of family, of <em>belonging</em>. </p><p>

Something tells him Eddie won’t have a problem with it whatsoever. </p><p>

“I’m sorry I cheated on you,” Eddie mumbles as he pulls away, making Buck’s head spin and his eyebrows furrow. </p><p>

“What?” Buck asked, dazed, both because of the kiss and the randomness of the statement. They haven’t even officially talked about what <em>this</em> is, and Eddie’s saying he’s already cheated on him? </p><p>

“The flowers,” Eddie admits, his cheeks growing pink before Buck’s eyes, “they’re from the grocery store…”</p><p>

He looks so fucking embarrassed that Buck really has no choice but to lean in and kiss him again, his hands reaching up to caress his cheeks, feel the heat beneath them. The kiss only lasts so long, though, because he’s smiling too brightly, so fucking <em>happy</em>, a soft laugh spilling past his lips. </p><p>

“Guess you’ll just have to find some way to make it up to me,” Buck says, brushing his thumb across Eddie’s bottom lip, smirking when he sees his eyes narrow, darkening. </p><p>

“I think I can manage that.” </p><p>

And, yeah, Buck really cannot fucking <em>wait</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and there it is!!</p><p>i just want to say again how much it means to me that you all read/commented/left kudos on this story. your reception to this fic has truly made it so enjoyable and i'm honestly sad that it's coming to an end, for that reason. </p><p>but, who knows, maybe we'll have to revisit these boys someday. buck has to get flowers for eddie, too, right??</p><p>honestly tho i am very glad you all enjoyed it and will forever be full of smiles when i think on all your comments. hopefully i'll be back soon with another!!</p><p>as always, you can find me on tumblr @ eddiedeaz.</p><p>love y'all!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>buck is a mess.. we been knew.<br/>also, <a href="https://img.nickpic.host/3NEVmP.jpg">this</a> is the bouquet i found and just couldn’t resist.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>